


Wizard Wars: A New Hope

by scarsgirl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, M/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-29
Updated: 2011-10-29
Packaged: 2017-10-25 01:53:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 28,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/270428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarsgirl/pseuds/scarsgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wizards in Space. A Star Wars/Harry Potter fusion. This story is very AU from Star Wars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_  
**Wizard Wars: A New Hope Ch 1/5**   
_

Title: Wizard Wars: A New Hope  
Author: Scarsgirl  
Claim: Sci-fi  
Character(s): Neville, Draco, Dumbledore, Hagrid, Hermione, Augusta Longbottom, Harry, Ginny, Snape, Minerva McGonagall, Lucius Malfoy, Dobby, Ocs  
Parings: Neville/Draco, Harry/Ginny, hints and references to other pairings  
Table/Prompt: October table/Sci-fi  
Word Count: ~28,000  
Rating: M  
Summary: Wizards in Space. A Star Wars/Harry Potter fusion.

A/N:  Written for the October Prompt table over on the Draco/Neville Livejournal.  This is my first time writing for a prompt and what I had intended to be a short story with Neville in the role of Luke and Draco as Han Solo turned in to this monster.  I would love to hear your thoughts, comments and reviews.  Due to time constraints we only got one beta read in, so if you see mistakes please let me know and I will correct them asap.  


  
Neville always tried his best to keep his curiosity at bay. When he and Gran would visit the nearby towns to sell the produce from the farm, she was always berating him for wondering off and getting lost. He was often told that as a farmer the town was no place for him and that his curiosity could get him killed.

That’s why he had to be especially careful right now. If the strangers Gran had allowed into the house after sending him to the fields didn’t kill him - Gran would for snooping. He really tried to keep his curiosity at bay, but they hardly got visitors out this far and never a very aged man with a beard that nearly touched his knees or a cyber, who’s hair reminded him of the time that womprat got stuck in the generator, and especially nothing like the third part of the group. The most beautiful creature Neville had ever seen.

He looked like a human, but his hair and skin were so fair as to almost be translucent and the clothes he’d worn on his lean frame were skin tight. Leaving nothing to the imagination. Nothing like the loose robes he and everyone else on Tatooine wore. He also had a weapon strapped to his thigh in plain view, something that was never done, even in the towns. The fair-one had caught Neville looking at the weapon, smirking at him and raising an eyebrow.

Neville had torn his face away, his ears going hot. He had looked around aimlessly as his Gran and the old man greeted each other and started talking about ‘it being time.’ When he finally decided that the other man must have turned away, he looked back to the fair-one. Only to find that he hadn’t turned away. As a matter of fact, he was still staring at Neville and when their eyes met, he winked. It’d made Neville’s skin feel hot everywhere.

“Neville!”

Neville automatically straightened his shoulders. Gran had complained often that since his growth-spurt last year that he’d taken to slouching. He complained that it was difficult not to slouch when their home and all the farm equipment were made for a 5 foot tall woman.

“Y..yes, Gran.” Neville felt his face grow even hotter when the fair-one stifled a laugh at Neville’s reply to his grandmother.

“Go out to the west field and check on the irrigation system. We’ve been getting some off readings.” Gran said gruffly, shooting an evil eye at the fair haired man, who was very obviously working to keep a straight face. Apparently, the stranger didn’t realize that no one messed with Gran and by extension Neville. The older man and cyber also shot looks at the man, who shuffled and coughed to clear his throat before looking away to the horizon.

“Oh, okay,” he replied obediently. He could tell by Gran’s face that she was shocked by his easy acceptance. So, he reasoned that it was really her own fault for trusting him to actually stay gone after he’d jumped in the landspeeder. He’d hid the speeder behind the first relay station he came to and ran back to the house.

Now he was hiding in one of the alcoves off the main living area. It was close enough that he could hear the deep voice of the older man, Gran’s stern-sounding replies and some murmuring either from the cyber or the fair-man.

He didn’t catch all of what was being said, but the conversation was about him. His Gran seemed adamant that Neville was not going where ever it was that the old man wanted him to go. While the old man and his companions were trying to convince her otherwise.

“Perhaps, we should ask Master. Longbottom what he wants.” The old man’s voice carried into the alcove so strongly that Neville actually startled believing that he had been discovered.

“Neville!” Gran’s voice was decidedly angry sounding. Damn, why did nothing ever go his way. “Get out here, boy.”

Neville shuffled out of his hiding place and down the small hallway to the living area. Gran and the old man had taken the chairs in front of the fire place while the cyber stood at the old-man’s side and the fair-one leaned against a wall. All eyes were on him as he entered. He turned his face down so he wouldn’t have to see their faces when Gran started berating him.

He stood for a moment in that position, looking up when he heard Gran let out a long-suffering sigh. “Come closer, Neville,” Gran said in a strangely resigned voice, “let Master Dumbledore see you.”

Neville nodded and stepped forward. The old man smiled at Neville as he approached and Neville felt himself relax somewhat at the gentleness he saw there. “Ah, he takes after Alice, but I do see your Frank there.” The old man said and Neville saw something pass on Gran’s face that he’d never seen before.

She never talked about his parents, all that Neville knew was that they had died when he was just a baby and that Gran had taken him to raise. She’d never tolerated Neville’s questions about them and eventually he’d stopped asking.

“Hello Neville, I am Albus Dumbledore and these are my companions, Hermione and our escort Draco.” Neville had nodded at the cyber, Hermione, returning the gentle smile she gave him. If hadn’t been for the cybernetic arm, he would have thought she was totally human.

He’d only ever heard of such beings while being teased by the boys in the towns when he was younger. They would tell stories about half-human, half machine creatures sent by the Dark Lord to steal little boys and girls from their homes. The stories had terrified him, but he couldn’t imagine that someone who smiled so sweetly could do anything like that.

He didn’t get the same feeling when he turned to regard the fair-one, Draco. As a matter of fact the smirk on the man’s face as he looked Neville up and down had all sorts of implications that Neville was too embarrassed by to continue thinking about in the presence of others. Neville had nodded and turned his eyes back to his Gran, swallowing thickly.

She had a softness in her eyes that he rarely saw. It made him nervous to see such vulnerability in her, “Neville, I have something to tell you.” She said softly, pointing to the foot stool. Neville sat on the stool, turned his face to her and listened.

____________________

Draco drove a landspeeder like he was running from death itself. Neville would have been frightened for his life, if his head hadn’t still been reeling from all that he had learned in the past few hours.

The story of the Dark Lord’s rise to power, how he had destroyed the Intergalactic Wizarding Academy that had trained him before leading a small group of loyal maniacs to overtake the Ministry, the galaxy’s ruling body had been terrifying in itself.

Then learning that a prophecy had foretold that he and another boy, born only hours apart, would bring about the Dark Lord’s downfall which had in turn resulted in the torturous murder of both sets of parents. The truth of his parent’s murder had been a devastating blow.

Neville and the other boy had been saved by the few Wizards who had survived the destruction of their school. Then placed in hiding until the time was right. Another party was collecting the other boy, Harry, from a world called Alderaan. He had been raised by a politician who’d fled the capital when the Dark Lord had taken over the Ministry.

“Hagrid should have the ship ready when we return.” Draco’s voice cut through Neville’s thoughts. He was addressing Dumbledore, but shot a look over his shoulder to regard Neville. He had listened quietly in a corner as Gran, Dumbledore and Hermione had told him his history and their plans for him.

Gran had given him the choice to stay, but after learning of the fate of his parents and the truth about how the Dark Lord and his minions ruled the Galaxy, he knew he had to take the chance to destroy him and his evil empire. Neville had packed quickly, only taking a few essentials and had meet Gran and the others at the landspeeder. Gran had thrown her arms around his neck and he had promised to return as soon as possible to help with the farm. Draco had frowned and shook his head at Neville before jumping into the landspeeder.

Really, Gran and the droids could take care of the farm without him, but he knew she needed to believe that he believed he would be back someday, so he’d told her what she needed to hear. Though, even he didn’t believe he would ever see home again.

He’d thrown her one last smile and waved as Draco took off. Hermione had taken the seat next to him and seemed lost in thought to as they headed toward town. Their attention was drawn to Master Dumbledore has he raised a hand and said, “Slow down Draco, I sense something up ahead.”

Draco had slowed shooting Dumbledore a glare as they came up to the outskirts of the town. A small blockade had been set up on the street that led into town. It was guarded by the Dark Lord’s troops. There were units stationed on every planet to ‘assist’ the governing bodies in times of need. In reality, the troops kept the planets under the Ministry’s thumb and reported any threats back to the Dark Lord.

Hermione had pulled her hair and cloak around her face to hide her dermal implants, pulling her cybernetic arm up in the sleeve to hide it as well. “Say nothing,” Master Dumbledore said, “unless they ask you a direct question.” Neville nodded back to him and caught Draco flashing him a concerned look.

They came to a stop has they reached the barricade waiting behind a vehicle Neville recognized from their days at Market. One trooper spoke to the driver briefly, while the other two inspected the vehicle using some handheld devices.

When the other vehicle pulled through, after being cleared by the troopers, Draco pulled up to the barricade his serious demeanor changing as he flashed the guard a broad smile.

“State your business,” the trooper said.

“We’re traveling off planet today. Came to catch our ride at the port.” Draco offered smoothly as the two other troopers began to scan the vehicle.

“What ship will you be traveling on?”

“The Falcon,” Draco answered, congenially. The trooper tapped something into this armband studying it. The trooper began to say something, but was cut off by a alarm coming from one of the scanners being held by the trooper standing next to Hermione.

“Sir, where getting some strange electronic readings from the vehicle.” Neville saw Hermione go stiff and glance at him as Draco turned to face the complaining guard. “Oh, one of the stabilizers back there was acting up. We patched it up with a few odd parts we had around the farm until we could get it in for a proper repair.” He lied smoothly flashing a smile at the guard. Neville wondered briefly if they could even see Draco smiling at them through the helmets they wore.

“Sir, I don’t think the signal is coming from the vehicle.” The guard replied. Draco had turned back in his seat at the statement and said, “It’s all you old man.”

“Imperio,” Master Dumbledore muttered to at the guard standing next to Draco. Neville saw the guard go stiff for a moment before relaxing his body.

“Sir?” The guard next to Hermione questioned.

“Move on. Your free to go.” Neville heard Master Dumbledore say.

“Move on. Your free to go.” The trooper parroted back.

“Thanks.” Draco said, putting the speeder in motion. Neville could here the guards squawking behind them as they pulled away.

“At speed, if you will Draco.” Master Dumbledore requested benignly.

Draco had shot him a glare muttering something in a language Neville couldn’t understand as he sped up heading toward the port.

____________________________

They had made their way into the port bypassing the port authority easily. Neville slowed down as they approached the ship they would be taking, he had never seen anything larger than a landspeeder this close. He’d felt an hand cup his elbow and turned to see Draco smirking at him. “Beauty, isn’t she?” He drawled, the pride evident in his voice.

Neville smiled at him and blushed when the pride in Draco’s eyes changed to something else, as his smile widened. “I’ll show you around after we get her in space.” He said, his eyes roaming up and down Neville again.

“Really, Draco must you?” Hermione said, her eyes rolling as she walked by him toward the ship’s cargo bay.

“I really have no idea why your complaining. As I recall, you rather enjoyed your tour.” Draco called after her, smiling, when she sent him a vicious glare over her shoulder. Neville’s brow creased in confusion, a frown turning his mouth down.

Draco looked back at him, his smile dropping, “Well, she did.” He said, shrugging his shoulders as he began walking toward a ..a.. something emerging from the ship.

A shocked breath escaped him when the giant stepped in to full view from the belly of the ship. Draco waved a hand to the giant calling, “Everything ready, Hagrid?”

“Aye Captain.” The giant called back tipping his head to Hermione as she passed him to board the ship. “But you’ve a visitor.” Draco’s walk slowed down to a stop as he looked to the crates that Hagrid had pointed to.

There stood a being that was unfamiliar to Neville, but when Draco turned his face he could see a smile had plastered itself to his lips. “Greedo!” He called as Dumbledore walked by Neville, grabbing his arm and tugging it slightly. “I think it best we make haste Young Master Longbottom. It is usually best not to spend too much time in the company of beings such as this.”

Neville wanted to point out that Draco was apparently getting ready to do just that, when he heard a shot ring out. He turned in time to see the being that Draco had been speaking with fall to the ground, a hole blown in his chest.

Dumbledore pulled Neville even harder toward the ship as Draco turned shouting, “Get her started Hagrid!”

Neville ran up the ramp with Dumbledore just as troopers began to sweep towards their end of the port. Hagrid moved past them, surprisingly fast for something that size heading toward what appeared to be the cockpit of the ship. “Move your arse, Draco!” he yelled, landing in a large pilots chair.

Neville turned to see Draco run up the ramp, gun in hand, slapping a button that closed the bay door. “What happened?” He asked, as Draco sidled past him toward the cockpit. Hermione came from the back of the ship asking, “What is going on?”

“Oh, just an old friend telling me I had a price on my head that was too high to ignore. Had to make a run for it.” Draco said breathlessly as he jumped into the seat next to Hagrid. A ping off the windshield drew everyone’s attention. “Bullocks, they’re firing, but we’ll be long gone before those weapons can breach the hull.” Draco said over his shoulder, catching Dumbledore’s eye.

Dumbledore nodded to him in response as he led Neville to a seat behind Draco’s pilot chair.

Draco and Hagrid were hurriedly pressing buttons and switches. “We’re ready,” Hagrid said to Draco.

“Strap in.” Draco shouted, as even more pings began to bounce around the windows.

Dumbeldore took a seat behind Hagrid as Hermione strapped in a foldout just outside the door. “Get strapped in Neville.” Hermione ordered, as he sat there in shock. He had just managed to get the belts around himself as they lifted off.

Neville looked out of the windows as they quickly rose out of the port and over the town below. His Gran was somewhere down there and he might never..he drew in a sharp breath and looked down at his lap. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see Dumbledore’s understanding smile.

“We’re going into to hyperspeed. Everyone strapped in?” Draco asked sharply. Master Dumbledore said, “Yes, we’re all in,” before Neville could form a response and then the world went nova.

For just a moment Neville had the impression that everything in the Galaxy lurched forward, the sensation stealing his breath. Now, all he could see were the streaks of light from stars near and far. His home was light years away already. He swallowed thickly, feeling the hand on his shoulder squeezing gently before releasing him.

“Well, that was fun.” Hermione piped in from beyond the door, undoing her belt and rising from the seat she had unfolded from the wall.

“Yer definition of fun is lacking, if you ask me Missy.” Hagrid shot from the pilot’s seat.

“Oh, stop your belly-aching. That wasn’t even close.” Draco said as he checked over some controls.

The giant huffed at that, purposefully turning to work the ship controls effectively dismissing Draco. Draco angled his chair around rolling his eyes at Hagrid’s huff, before they landed on Neville.

“So,?” He drawled, “What do you think? Time for that tour?”

__________________________________

Neville regarded the small room Hermione had led him too after her brief tour of the ship dubiously. Of course, he would only be spending a few days in the cramped room and he had the rest of the ship to wonder around in, but compared with home and the thousands of acres he and Gran ran it seemed small indeed.

He was putting away the few things he’d brought when he heard the door slide open. He wasn’t very surprised to see Draco standing in the open doorway. Neville smiled nervously and said, “I’ve already had the tour. Thanks..” Before turning back to the bag he was emptying out.

“Oh, but you didn’t get to see the best part.” Draco said, as the door slide shut, “You see, I think of this ship as a part of me.” Neville felt his cheeks heat and shook his head at himself. “Has no one ever told you ‘no’ before?” Neville said, not moving his eyes from his task though he was putting the item into the chest.

“Oh, I’ve heard it plenty, but I haven’t heard it from you yet.” Neville’s shoulders slumped and he exhaled deeply. He felt he had aged years from this morning. “I’m too tired to play whatever game it is you like to play with your passengers,” he said, turning to find Draco leaning against a wall his arms and ankles crossed.

“My game? I think you started it. Why quit now?”

“Me?” Neville felt his eyebrows draw together. “What are you talking about?”

Draco uncrossed his body so that it was open and splayed against the wall. It reminded Neville of how gorgeous he had thought the man only hours before. “Now, do you want me to stay or shall I take my leave?” He asked cockily.

Neville took a step, bringing himself to the edge of the bed and sitting, “Why would you think that I want you to stay?” He said lifting his eyes to Draco’s,

Draco smirked at him. “I saw you looking at my cock. At your Gran’s, you were practically drooling.”

Neville felt his mouth drop in surprise before he closed it again quickly. Gran always said it wasn’t a good look for him. He shook his head feeling the blood rush to his face. “I..I was looking at your g..gun.” Neville stumbled over the words.

Draco brought his eyebrows together and looked down at himself. A considering frown on his face. He began working on the straps of the gun, pulling them loose and free. He held up the gun in his hand showing it to Neville, then tossed it so that it landed on top of the chest.

Neville watched the gun fly across the room then turned back to Draco. He opened his mouth to ask him what that was supposed to prove, but couldn’t quite find the words when Draco leaned back against the wall and canted his hips towards Neville seductively.

“So,...” he drawled, “what are you looking at now?”

Neville thought for a moment that he was choking on his own tongue or perhaps experiencing a heat stroke, even though they were far away from Tatooine’s sun. Neville felt his eyes go huge as Draco pushed himself off the wall, walking to him as a the cocky look on his face transformed into...no one had ever looked at him like that. It was pure lust.

He felt his body respond and swallowed as he unconsciously spread his legs to allow his prick to harden.

Draco was standing in front of him now and Neville had to tilt his head up to look at his face. He insinuated a knee between Neville’s thighs, straddling one leg. Neville clenched his thighs together instinctively when he felt Draco’s knee brush his inner thigh. It had the effect of trapping Draco’s leg, but he didn’t seem to mind much as he looked down into Neville’s face and smiled.

“You’ve got me now, what are you going to do with me?” He whispered, bending down toward Neville, his eyes shining in the low-lit room.

Neville turned his face to the side just as Draco’s lips were getting ready to land on his. He was breathing hard, waiting for Draco to do or say something. When he caught his breath, he turned his face up to Draco. The look of lust was now clouded by confusion, “If...um..” Draco said starting to pull away. Neville squeezed his thighs tighter to prevent him from moving.

Draco chuckled humorlessly, “Your confusing the hell out of me, you get that right?”

Neville swallowed, “Can’t we just talk for a while?” He asked, his face heating at how hopelessly lame he sounded.

“Talk,” Draco huffed, “God, you are right off the farm, aren’t you?”

Neville felt his shoulders slump as he released the tension of his thighs. He figured that Draco would get as far away from him as possible the moment he was free. Instead, he felt gentle fingers card through the hair just above his ear. “Okay, what do you want to talk about?”

Neville felt a shiver run down his spine and bit his lip to keep in a gasp.

“Um, your not from Tatooine?” He asked quickly, then berated himself, of course he wasn’t from Tatooine. If a man like Draco lived anywhere on the planet, Neville was sure he would have heard about him in the local gossip.

Draco shook his head ‘no’ as his fingers continued to play with the hair around Neville’s ear. He wanted to stop the shivers going through his body, but he didn’t want Draco to stop what he was doing.

“Then were are you from?” The fingers in his hair paused briefly before Draco answered, “Oh, here and there.” He tried to make the words sound casual, but Neville could tell it was forced. “You never had a home?” The fingers stiffened and pulled away. “I don’t want to talk about that.” Draco answered coolly, starting to pull away again.

Neville’s wrapped his hands around Draco’s waist and said, “Okay, not that, then tell me how old you are? How you got your own ship? You can’t be much older than I am.” The words spilled from his lips quickly and he pressed his thumbs in the soft fabric covering Draco’s stomach to make himself stop.

Draco huffed and shook his head, “Um, okay. I’m 20 and I would say your what? 17?” Draco was eying him.

“Well, I’m actually 19, so we’re pretty close in age.”

“Really?” Draco sounded doubtful. “Your 19? You act like you’ve never, um..”

Neville smiled ruefully. “I live on a farm with my Gran in the middle of nowhere.”

“The town’s only a couple hours a way. I can’t imagine being your age and not...” Draco trailed off, possibly because Neville released his grip and started pulling away again. “Not that there’s anything wrong with that. I’m sure you’ve just been busy and from what I saw of your Gran she probably tried to keep you pretty isolated, though considering what the old man said, can’t say as I blame her.” Draco tried to sound reassuring, but it was too late. Neville felt humiliated. Of course, now looking back on it, he could see that his Gran had isolated him for his own safety, but at the time, he’d thought that she was simply embarrassed by him. And, he’d been convinced that he wasn’t worth anyone’s time, so he’d never even tried anything, with anyone.

A hand brushed his cheek and he looked up. “It’s kind of nice though. I haven’t ever been with someone who has never had a lover.” Draco bent down cupping Neville’s jaw and raising his face, “I could teach you everything a man your age should know.” Draco bit his lips as he looked at Neville, “How to pleasure a partner. Help you find out what pleasures you.” He said the last only centimeters from Neville’s lips. This time Neville didn’t turn away.

The soft lips touched his lightly. Neville gasped at the pleasure that simple touch created feeling the pressure increase. He felt he should do something, so he mimicked the movements of Draco’s lips against his and was rewarded with a moan. Neville was grateful he was sitting otherwise he was certain his knees would have given out on him.

Draco’s body scooted closer as their arms went around each other. His around Draco’s waist, Draco’s around his neck and shoulders. Draco’s tongue licked along his bottom lip and Neville parted his lips in response.

He may have never done any of these things, but he did have access to a halo-screen and he knew that when two people kissed they usually opened their mouths to one another. What the halo-screens couldn’t do, was tell you what it felt like to be kissed that way. His whole body felt like a coiled spring. Draco pushed against him and Neville let himself fall back, breaking the contact with Draco’s lips. He’d closed his eyes during the kiss and when he re-opened them, the look on Draco’s face reminded him of the way Jawa’s looked at a bag of coins.

“Let’s see what these robes are hiding, shall we?” He said, sliding the knot out of Neville’s belt. Neville looked down his body and though he was still fully clothed, the erection creating a tent in his pants made him feel completely exposed. He couldn’t help but notice Draco’s hard equally prick pointing out almost comically against the skin tight clothing he wore.

Neville was breathing hard as Draco opened the front of his shirt, exposing his chest. He opened the shirt wide and ran his hands up from Neville’s waist to his chest, massaging the taunt muscles that years of hard work in the fields had given him. “I see why she kept you hidden away, now. A body like that, the slavers would have stolen you to be some rich man’s prize.” Draco drawled.

“I hardly think so.” Neville said, his voice sounding breathy.

“Oh, I do.” Draco said running a hand back down Neville’s chest and bringing it to rest just at the waistband of his pants. Neville’s skin felt like it was on fire. When Draco took one end of the drawstring that held his pants up and pulled he very nearly climaxed. His head dropped back and he groaned with the effort of not coming.

“You can come, if you want.” Draco’s voice sounded casual yet completely sexual at the same time, “Might even be better if you did.” Neville looked up at him his mouth hanging open. Draco smirked at him as he let the now undone string fall, “Don’t worry. I’m very willing to put the effort into making you hard again.” Neville shuddered as Draco worked his hand past the now loosened waistband of his pants. The moment Draco touched his prick, he came.

He hadn’t realised he was shouting until the buzzing in his ears died down. He never shouted when he touched himself at home. He lived with his Grandmother for God’s sake. He threw an arm over his face. Everyone on the ship probably heard him. “Why would that be such a bad thing you make the most lovely sounds.” Draco said thickly above him, his hand still on Neville’s cock holding it loosely, though it and Neville’s pants were now covered in his release.

“Ugh, I didn’t mean to say that out loud.” Neville swallowed, to wet his dry mouth. He heard the smile in Draco’s voice as he responded, “Well, I guess your just particularly vocal today,” Draco lightly squeezed his prick causing Neville’s back to arch and another moan to escape his lips.

Neville peaked out from under his elbow at Draco. He desperately wanted another kiss, but didn’t know how to ask for it. Draco released him, bringing his hands to his own shirt and peeling it off. “Budge up,” he said, lifting his chin toward the other end of the bed. Neville went to lift himself, but found his arms somewhat trapped by his shirt, so he shrugged it off his shoulders and tossed it to the floor. When he turned Draco had removed his shoes and was peeling off the skin tight pants he wore, hissing a bit when the fabric went over his prick.

Neville face got hot again. He’d never seen another man completely naked. Draco was just as fair skinned in body as he was in his face and his hair was just as translucent around his cock as it was on his head.

“What species are you?” Neville asked in awe.

Draco huffed, either at Neville’s question or with the effort of climbing on the bed as Neville scooted up to make room for him. “I’m as human as you are. My look, if you want to call it that comes from my family’s penchant for marrying cousins. Couldn’t go mudding up the genes or spreading around the money and power with a bunch of outsiders and all that.” Draco was on his knees in front of Neville, who was now leaning against the wall at the far end of the bed. Even sitting there naked with his prick hard and leaking he looked as confident he did fully clothed. Neville admired his self-assurance.

Draco placed his hands on his knees. “So now that we don’t have to worry about rushing things...” Draco trailed off running his eyes up and down Neville again, “why don’t we finish taking off those pants and get a good look at you.”

Neville had thought that Draco would move toward him to take the pants himself. Instead he just sat there, waiting. Neville took the waist band of his pants in his hands and lifted his hips to take them off. It took most of the wetness from his skin and he used a corner to clean himself up before tossing them to the floor.

Draco licked his lips and Neville unconsciously did the same. He still wanted that kiss, but if Draco wasn’t going to make the next move he guessed it was up to him. Neville leaned forward scooting closer. He saw Draco smile at his forwardness and by the time Neville made it to him Draco was ready to attack his mouth.

They kissed, and kissed some more. Neville could see now why Draco had wanted him to come. He could take his time and enjoy the sensations of Draco’s kisses and caresses without the pressing need of his prick clouding his mind. Of course, that didn’t mean it wasn’t interested in the proceedings. Neville could already feel it beginning to harden again. Draco pressed his shoulders back and Neville moved slowly to lay down, this time not breaking the kiss as he got to enjoy the feel of their bodies sliding against one another as they made themselves comfortable.

Draco broke from his lips with a nibble and began to kiss his jaw line. Neville was touching Draco everywhere, cataloguing the reactions he received. Shivers, when he ran his hands up the side of Draco’s torso; moans when he ran them down his back and a grunt and hard jerk of his hips when he cupped his arse in his hands. The grunts turned deeper as Neville continued to rub and squeeze Draco’s ass.

Draco scooted so that his wet prick was lined up with Neville’s and wasn’t the most brilliant idea ever. Neville’s hips jerked at the feeling and they both scooted and slid until they found a rhythm. Neville reached up without hesitation this time to take Draco’s lips, though they were more panting against each other than kissing. He swelled with pride knowing that this was driving Draco as mad as it was him.

They moved and moaned and kissed and suckled and just as Neville began to berate his body for moving him toward climax again so soon, he felt Draco’s hips start to jerk off-rhythm as he began to grunt louder. Seeing the intense look in Draco’s eyes as he felt the hot liquid from Draco’s prick shot against his prick and balls, sent him on a pleasure spiral and he felt himself come again, Draco still rubbing and sliding against him as he shouted and shuddered.

Draco slowed as Neville began to whimper as his terribly over-sensitive cock began to soften. Draco kissing his cheek and nuzzling his neck as his body relaxed into Neville’s. They lay there like that just breathing for a moment, their bodies going still. Neville felt himself start to drift, coming back to wakefulness when Draco moved to lift himself off of Neville.

Neville smiled up at him shyly and was glad when Draco smiled down at him. He scooted off the edge of the bed, heading for the sink. When he got there he opened a shelf to the side of the sink and pulled out a flannel placing it under the tap that started automatically. “Hot.” Draco said to the tap and steam began to rise.

Neville pushed himself up on his elbows as he watched Draco rake the flannel across his skin cleaning up. He put it back under the tap, rinsed it out and wrung the excess water out before turning with it to come back to Neville. When he reached the bed he handed the wet flannel to Neville and said, “Just toss that and you’re dirty clothes in the bin by the sink. The ship’s droids will take care of them for you by morning,” Draco said, sounding suddenly formal, “if the sheets need changing there should be clean ones in the chest.”

Neville continued to clean his skin as Draco spoke, though he knew his face had to look as confused as he felt. “You..your not staying?”

Draco had picked up his pants and was legging them on. “Oh, I have to relieve Hagrid, let him get a few hours in. He’s spent from running around in that desert. He’s not really meant for such climes.”

“Oh, will you come back after then?” Neville felt childish and foolish for asking. Draco pulled his shirt over his head and began to toe on his boots. “Well, these beds are really meant to sleep single and the old man said you’d start your training in the morning. I wouldn’t want to disturb you. I’ll see you at breakfast, yeah.” He said sliding his hands through his hair to get it out of his face.

Neville tried a smile, “Yeah, sure.” He said nodding his head at Draco. He wanted his tone to sound casual, but he must have failed as he saw a grimace paint Draco’s face. He bent down to tuck his pants into his boots and when he rose he had an uncertain smile on his face. He bent forward slowly and placed a kiss on Neville’s brow. “Good night.” He said, his voice low.

“Good night.” Neville responded hollowly. He just watched as Draco grabbed his gun, nodded to him once and quickly left. He shook his head at himself. What was he expecting anyway? It wasn’t like he didn’t know what Draco was, but when he’d looked at him while they were making,,, well, having sex Neville thought he saw something. He laughed at himself. “You are right off the farm, aren’t you?” He said to the empty room.

He finished cleaning himself up, put his clothes and the flannel in the hamper Draco had pointed out, changed into his pajamas and crawled into bed. He wished for a moment that he had changed the sheets when he realised he could still smell Draco, but he was too physically and emotionally exhausted to worry about it now.

He berated himself for getting distracted. He wasn’t here to get into a relationship anymore than Draco was, he had a mission, a destiny. Draco was doing the right thing, really.

Tomorrow he would start his training and when he got to Dagobah he would say good-bye to Draco and never look back - just like Draco probably would. He rolled to his side and curled in on himself. In a few days my training will start and I’ll need to focus on destroying the Dark Lord. Then, if ..when I make it. I can go home find a nice girl or boy to love and start my life, he thought resolutely, as he drifted off to sleep. 

Reviews/comments are always welcome!

  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wizards in Space. A Star Wars/Harry Potter fusion.

When Neville emerged from his room in the morning every eye moved to him as he entered the galley. Hermione had shot him a quiet smile and ‘Good Morning’. While Hagrid had patted him on the back in a consoling fashion that was actually more embarrassing than anything.

So, he had been a little loud. His face stayed red through most of breakfast, but the color in his checks left as they spoke about their plans for the next few days and reviewed the details of the prophecy. Hermione had used her cybernetic arm to replay a recording of the prophecy for Neville.

They all quieted as woman, Neville would guess to be in her early thirties, wearing several layers of clothing and thick spectacles, came into view. The woman’s voice boomed as she spoke.

"Those with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approach ... born to those who have thrice defied him, ... two boys with a power the Dark Lord knows not ... those with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will rise when the seventh moon dies ..."

“We had believed that the death of a moon was a metaphor,” Hermione explained, “until recently. A planet called Septalun, an old standard tongue translation for seventh moon, disappeared. The planet itself was so far off the main thoroughfares of the shipping and trade lanes there was nothing but dust by the time a passing ship noted its disappearance.”

Hermione took a sip of her tea and continued, “We probably wouldn’t have noticed it ourselves, but the Rebellion has had virus’s implanted in comm systems around the galaxy for nearly 20 years looking for signs and portents that the time was near. This popped up on an old mapping system that the freighter used for navigation.”

“There was so little left, we couldn’t find any evidence of what had happened to the planet.” She shrugged her shoulders, “one day it was there and then it wasn’t.”

Neville had listened intently to Hermione’s explanation and the prophecy, “So when this planet disappeared you decided it was time to come find me and the other boy, Harry?” Neville asked Master Dumbledore.

“Actually, I’ve known both your locations since the loss of your parents. Harry and I are quiet close as he believed me to be an old friend of the family. The couple that raised him were contacted, told that the time had come and a small squad from the Alliance was sent to retrieve Harry and take him to the rally point. From there we will leave for Dagobah where I, and the few members of our order that are left, will train the both of you to face the Dark Lord.”

Dumbledore looked down at his hands, “I had wished to maintain contact with you as well, but your Grandmother feared for you safety. I received an occasional transmission, heavily coded, of course, with an update on your well-being and some not-so-subtle requests to stay away. When the time came we contracted the Falcon to bring me to Tatooine to retrieve you.”

“We had hoped to have a more secure passage for you using a ship loyal to the Rebel Alliance..”

“But none of those heaps of space junk could make the run as fast as I could.” Draco said, as he entered the galley.

“Yeah, the Falcon’s the fastest ship in the galaxy.” Hagrid chirped in proudly.

“Thanks to you mate.” Draco said, slapping the man on his shoulder as he sat next to him grabbing some fruit from a bowl.

Neville tried not to look at him, but when he cast a side-long glance Draco’s smirk told him he had been caught.

“We’re on a steady course and should reach your rally point in 3 days, provided we don’t run into any Ministry ships.” Draco reported, formally.

“Well, that is what you are being paid for.” Master Dumbledore said coolly. Draco hesitated at the tone, before nodding to the older man.

“So..” Draco addressed he group as he leaned back against the bench style chair bringing the fruit up to his mouth, “I trust everyone rested well.”

There were nods and quiet affirmatives around the room, with Hagrid saying, “Thanks for lettin’ me get a full-night Draco. I’ll be sure you get as much of the day as possible.”

Neville took a chance and looked at Draco’s face. It was in fact drawn and tired looking. Maybe it hadn’t just been an excuse after all, he thought hopefully.

“Oh, no worries, I’ll be on and off deck most of the day so you won’t get too tired.” Hagrid opened his mouth to make a comment, but seemed to think the better of it and closed it back with a pop.

Draco took a bite out of the lovely looking fruit smiling at Hagrid, then turned his attention to Neville. Neville drew his eyes away and cursed himself for being caught staring again. “Young Master Longbottom,” Master Dumbledore said, “after your meal we will begin training. Harry’s exhibited accidental magic use throughout his life. Have you had any experiences that you couldn’t explain?”

Neville thought hard, how was he to know the difference between things that were magically occurring or if he was merely lucky. “Well, I suppose,...um, Gran says I have a talent with plants..” He mumbled the words, since he was sure that wasn’t a magical skill. Just a useful talent for a farmer.

“Really?” Hermione asked, intrigued. “That would be a useful skill. Unfortunately, the Ministry has strict control over all magical flora and fauna and many of the wizards and witches who were experts in the field were killed when the Ministry passed laws prohibiting growth and propagation outside Ministry controlled environments.” Neville felt himself brighten and sit up a little straighter. “Oh. Okay. Well, Gran says I can make anything grow.”

Hermione’s eyes lit, “How do you do it Neville?”

Neville shuffled a bit embarrassed to have everyone looking at him. “I sing to them, take care of them, just seem to know what they need to get better.”

“Master Longbottom, you seem to have honed a natural skill that many of the finest herboligist of my day took years to master.”

Neville smiled and nodded at the compliment. “What else do wizards and witches learn?”

“Well, the courses taught at the Academy included,” Hermione stopped when Dumbledore lay a hand on her shoulder. “There are really only two fields that we need to work on today Master Longbottom, Charms and Defense. Once those subjects are covered we will introduce others.”

Neville was listening intently to Master Dumbledore when he heard Draco make an indignant huff and say, “You mean if he lives, you’ll introduce others.”

Dumbledore’s face turned, losing some of it old-man gentleness as he regarded Draco. “I don’t expect a man like to understand this Draco, but there are larger things at risk here than one person. We must make sure that Neville and Harry are prepared the best they can be for their confrontation with the Dark Lord.”

Dumbledore’s eyes gentled as they came back to Neville. “Once you and Harry have defeated the Dark Lord, the two of you will be the very first students of the new order of Wizards and Witches and then you may pursue whatever field of study suits you best. But first, we have to make sure you are ready.” Draco stood abruptly at Master Dumbledore’s words and stomped back to the cockpit purposefully as everyone watched him go.

 

_________________

Neville could feel everything. He had cleared his mind as Master Dumbledore had suggested, reached out mentally and emotionally to see what he could feel around him. The information he was receiving back was a combination of physical and the metaphysical. He could feel the physical confines of the ship, the placement of chairs and tables, the tiny sounds that permeated the ship. Hermione and Master Dumbledore as they stood watching him, Hagrid a deck below fiddling with a small repair, Draco sitting restlessly in the cockpit.

Metaphysically, he could picked up on Hermione calculating strategies for evasion should they come into contact with Ministry ships, Hagrid’s simple happiness at doing his work, with occasional flashes of worry marring his emotions. He couldn’t get a read on Master Dumbledore, but he had warned Neville that he probably wouldn’t be able to, since he was trained to resist occulemency. Draco was a tumble of emotions, at turns angry, worried, sad and very, very tired. Neville tried to push a little further to see what was causing these whirling emotions when he felt a distinct push back.

Neville opened his eyes in shock as Draco tore into the common area they were using as a training room. He looked at Dumbledore and Hermione anger setting his jaw. They looked back curiously, Hermione tilting her head as Dumbledore brought a finger up to his lips. Their consideration seemed to dampen his anger and he looked to Neville, sitting cross-legged on the floor quickly, before returning his eyes to Hermione and Master Dumbledore.

“How’s it going in here?” Draco said, attempting to sound cold and business-like, but Neville could detect the discomfit in his tone.

“All is well, Draco.” Master Dumbledore said, studying the man as he tried to calm himself.

“Okay, fine. I will see you later then.” Draco said quickly, shuffling out of the room his head down. Neville opened his mouth to tell Master Dumbledore what happened, but the man appeared to be deep in thought as he studied Draco’s retreating form.

“Master?” Neville asked haltingly.

“Let us not concern ourselves with outside distractions Master Longbottom. I would like to show you a few charms to practice.” The old man turned back to Neville with a small smile. “Shall we?”

Neville nodded ready to learn.

_________________

 

He was exhausted. He had thought farm life was difficult, but the emotional and mental workout he had been put through had depleted him. He had eaten more at their evening meal than he had ever eaten at one sitting. Hermione had encouraged him, saying that his body would need more energy now that he was beginning to learn how to harness the power within him.

He had planned to shower and sleep, but knew his plan was unlikely to happen when he felt a presence as soon as he came out of his small in-suite bathroom. It was Draco, of course, no one else would have been rude enough to enter his room without his permission. He hadn’t seen the man since the incident earlier in the day and Dumbledore had not brought it up. It didn’t mean that Neville hadn’t been thinking about what happened at every free moment.

“Can I turn the lights up?” He asked the figure reclining on the bed.

“If you want,” came the low seductive response.

Neville decided that he didn’t want the lights up and spoke instead, “I don’t think I’m...” He lowered his head, “I’m not the kind of bloke that does this, I think.”

“Oh.” Draco said,. “I suppose I should leave then.”

Neville walked toward the bed when Draco made no move to leave despite his words. “It’s not you I..uh..I have to concentrate on my mission, my destiny and I can’t get distracted.”

Draco pulled himself up from his reclining position and on to his knees coming face to face with Neville. “I think we could both use some distraction.” Draco said, his lips mere inches from Neville’s. Neville was really trying to hold on to his resolve. “I..um..I’m tired.” Draco smiled at him. “Well, let’s lie on the bed then. I’m bit knackered myself.”

Neville shook his head and huffed out a breath. Draco moved so that he was reclining on his side, his head propped on his elbow. Neville felt clumsy as he crawled in the bed and lay next to Draco, who proceeded to drape himself across Neville’s chest as soon as he was settled.

“Your not very subtle you know that.” Neville said, trying to keep the smile off his face.

“Subtly rarely gets you what you want in this life.” Draco said as he looked down into Neville’s face. Neville felt his cheeks heat. “And you want me?” He asked, feeling stupidly giddy at the thought.

“Yes.” Draco said, leaning in and placing a kiss on Neville’s lips. Neville felt his body tingle as the tiredness of his muscles faded under the rush of arousal. Neville couldn’t help but respond and kissed him back, pulling him down when his hands found the back of Draco’s neck.

They kissed, turning their faces to try different angles and seeking new sensations. Neville could hear himself moaning again and tried to stifle the sounds. Draco broke the kiss and looked down at him knowingly, “You shouldn’t care so much what they think. As far as they are concerned your just a means to an end.” Neville’s body stiffened as Draco bit his lip, looking like he wished he could take the words back.

Neville sat up and scooted off the bed. Draco sliding off his body as he stood.

“I’m...sorry. I shouldn’t have said that.” He tried to sound contrite, but..”You think that though and what am I to you?”

Draco opened his mouth apparently searching for something to say. “A way to get off, a means to an end.” Neville supplied, a note of bitterness to his words.

Draco closed his mouth, flexing his jaw before saying, “Right, I’ll go then.”

Neville placed a hand on Draco’s shoulder pushing him down as he tried to get up off the bed. Draco drew his eyebrows together, “You’re confusing me again,” he said as Neville looked down at him.

“I..uh ..don’t need to hear that okay.” Neville swallowed thickly, “that I’m just a tool or that I’m going to die. I’ve never really lived,” Neville looked away from Draco’s face as he saw confusion give way to pity. He took a deep breath turning back to Draco, placing a hand on his cheek and rubbing his thumb along the sharp angle there. He whispered, “I want to live. As much as I can and I’d like..I’d like to..for us...” Neville didn’t even know what he was asking of Draco.

He didn’t have to go on though, Draco nuzzled Neville’s palm, kissing his wrist and sending a flash of heat throughout his body. “Come on,” Draco said pulling Neville down on to the bed again. Neville settled on top of Draco this time. “Then let us resolve to put as much life into the next few days as possible.” Draco said smiling up at Neville as he began to pull at Neville’s clothes. Neville didn’t speak his agreement but did begin pulling at Draco’s clothes, greedy to get the fair skin below.

By the time they were both undressed they were both breathless on their knees in the bed looking at each other. “I can’t decide where I want to start. It all looks so good.” Draco said looking at Neville in that way that reminded him of Jawa’s again.

Neville felt a blush spread across his face and body at Draco’s words. “Oh, that does look like a good place to start.” Draco said coming closer and placing a hand on his chest. “Do you know that when you blush it starts right here.” Draco placed a kiss on his cheek, “And then it goes to here.” Draco said, starting a line of kisses along Neville’s jaw line.

Neville was breathing heavily and his prick was already hard and wet. “Then it goes here.” Neville gasped at Draco’s kiss to his neck, turning his head to give him room. “Then out to here,” Draco said, kissing along his collar bone to the ridge of his shoulder. Neville placed a hand out to the wall to keep his balance as his body hitched and shivered at Draco’s attentions.

“Then it goes down here,” Draco trailed kisses from Neville’s shoulder to his chest. Taking time to lick any areas that elicited a moan, until he reached Neville’s nipple, licking it quickly and blowing on it, drawing another astonished gasp from Neville. “Oh, Gods, Draco.”

He felt Draco smile against his chest as he nosed through the hair on Neville’s chest making his way to Neville’s other nipple.

At this rate Neville feared he would end up coming all over Draco before the man even got to his cock. Neville arched and gasped as Draco licked and sucked at his nipple, his hand idly playing with the other nub.

Draco drew away slightly and looked up into Neville’s eyes. Neville felt nothing but heat from the gaze. His breathing became erratic as Draco began to kiss down his chest. “It travels a little slower down here.” Draco said, kissing around his belly button, scooting so that his rear was now even with his head giving Neville a view of Draco’s very fine arse. Neville groaned at the sight then began making desperate sounds as Draco’s lips moved lower.

He hissed loudly when Draco chin bumped his aching prick. And couldn’t hold back a shout as Draco took him in hand. Looking up as best he could from the position to catch Neville’s eye he brought his mouth closer to the tip of Neville’s prick.. Neville shouted again, when Draco’s tongue licked the wetness on the tip of Neville’s prick once lightly then again, a little firmer.

A wicked smirk painted Draco’s face as his eyes dropped from Neville’s. Opening his mouth around the tip of Neville’s prick he began to swallow Neville down. Neville was sure he would pass out and sat back on his haunches to steady himself. Draco’s mouth followed swallowing even more of Neville. Neville brought his free hand up to run his fingers through Draco’s fine blond hair. Trying not to grasp it too tightly as he gave himself over to the immense pleasure Draco was giving him.

Draco hummed around him swallowing even more. Neville thrust up slightly in response. “I’m sorry..are you okay?” Draco hummed what must have been as yes because he didn’t stop or pause as his head began to bob up and down along Neville’s prick. He ended each upstroke with kisses and licks that were driving Neville wild as he continued to pleasure him. He could feel his orgasm coming and pulled gently on Draco’s hair to try to warn him.

Instead of pulling off, Draco plunged forward taking even more of Neville into his mouth as his hand clutched Neville’s thigh. Neville shouted as he came. Draco swallowing his release and continuing to lick at Neville’s prick until he was so sensitive he had to wince and pull away.

Draco pulled back, kissing up Neville’s chest as he scooted closer. Taking his lips again as their bodies came together. He was in a haze of pleasure and it took him a moment to register that he could taste himself in Draco’s mouth. Draco must have felt him stiffen, because he slowly pulled back and whispered. “I know the taste is a bit off-putting at first, but after a while you develop a taste for it. Do you think you’d be willing to..umph.”

Draco’s eyebrow arched as he looked at Neville from his position sprawled on the bed. Neville leaned down so that he was on his hands his body hovering over Draco’s. “Master Dumbledore says I’m a fast-learner.” Neville said, cheekily. Draco simply smirked, lay the rest of the way down on the bed and said, “Well, let’s see what you’ve learned from your lesson today Young Master.”

____________________________________

It felt so good to be laying with Draco like this. Their breaths had finally evened out as they came down from the high of their orgasms. Neville had come again as Draco was pouring down his throat and he’d practically collapsed on Draco after kissing him senseless.

The feeling of Draco’s body beginning to stiffen under his brought his thoughts firmly back to reality. “I best get going. I need to relieve Hagrid.” Draco spoke the words softly. The tenor sounding regretful. Neville would not be a nag...but he could be a little tricky. “You never did tell me,” he began, “how you got this ship.” He felt Draco’s chest moving under his head as he laughed.

“Okay, I’ll tell you how I got my ship.”

“Let’s see, I was on my own from an early age, just kind of floating from ship to ship doing whatever work I could find, then I came to this little spaceport just on the outskirts of the core. It was run by this low-level administrator and his wife. They had seven kids like stair steps,” Draco made a motion with his hand as he continued, “and I was still kind of young, so their mum took me in somewhat and I became pretty good friends with some of their kids. Ron was my best mate and he got The Falcon when he turned 16.” Neville looked up when Draco paused, smiling when he saw the wide grin on Draco’s face. “But I knew,” he said in a conspiratorial voice, “the second I saw her that she was mine.” Neville smiled even wider as Draco bit his lip.

“And,” Neville said, moving so that he could lay his head on the pillow next to Draco. Draco’s grimaced, “Well, I worked The Falcon with him for a while, Hagrid too. We did shipping jobs and a few jobs on the side for the Rebellion when the money was good enough. Then one night, we were playing cards and had a bit too much firewhiskey. I bet 5 year’s labor to The Falcon and I won. God, Ron was pissed.”

“Did it affect your friendship, then?” Neville asked, genuinely curious. Draco shrugged, “A little, but I got to do my own jobs and brought business to the port, so we were getting past it.” Draco’s voice was growing soft. Neville could tell he was getting tired so he brought the covers up to snuggle around them. “But then his kid sister wanted to run off to join the Rebellion and I gave her ride. He sent me a comm after, told me not to make a stop at his port ever again, so it’s just been me and Hagrid.”

“Maybe you can make up someday?” Neville offered.

Draco exhaled deeply, “Maybe, but Ginny was the baby and the only girl. If she makes it out of this idiotic war they are getting ready to start, maybe they’d get over it…” Draco trailed off, lost in thought.

His body was relaxing against Neville. Now that the flush of arousal was gone, he could see the dark, tired skin under Draco’s eyes. He knew that he should get him up and going if he needed to relieve Hagrid, but maybe resting here for just a bit wouldn’t hurt, he thought, as his own eyes shut.

___________________________

Neville’s body flooded with adrenaline. A shout in his ear had woke him and their was someone attacking him. He went into a defensive mode before he realised that he wasn’t being attacked but that something was happening to Draco.

The man was jerking and twisting violently all the while shouting incoherently. Neville knew there was some warning against waking some one up from a night terror, but Draco was thrashing so violently Neville was afraid he was going to injure himself. Neville rolled on top Draco, taking his face in his hands and speaking softly he said, “Wake up, Draco. Wake up. It’s just a dream.”

At the sound of Neville’s voice the shouting turned into whimpers. Draco’s face began to turn in Neville’s hands as though looking for something. “It’s okay Draco I’m right here. Just listen to my voice.” Neville reached out through his magic to connect with Draco’s subconscious. He could feel anger and fear and sadness roiling around in Draco’s confused, sleep-addled mind.

He could also sense the relief Draco felt at hearing his voice so he attached his consciousness to that relief and pulled Draco to wakefulness on the wave of feeling.

Draco’s thrashing stopped as he slowly opened his eyes. The glassy look in them concerned Neville for a moment until they cleared and he looked up into Neville’s eyes, exhaling shakily. A knock on the door caused Draco to startle.

“Neville, is everything alright?” Hermione called through the door. He heard Draco take another deep breath as Neville responded, “Everything’s fine. Just..just a dream.” He tried to sound calm hoping that Hermione would accept his response and leave.

“Alright, but if you need anything..”

“I’ll let you know.” Neville called back, sighing in relief when he heard he pad away.

Draco began to push at Neville and he realised he was probably suffocating the man as pushed himself off to the side. “Are you alright?” He asked as Draco pulled himself into a seated position.

“I fell asleep.” He said in a wondering tone as he ran a hand through his hair. Neville placed a hand to his back and began to rub lightly. “Yeah, we both did, but are you alright?”

Draco shook his head, “Yeah, yeah, everything’s fine..um thanks for waking me that was..you went into my dream?”

“No, I didn’t go into the dream I just kind of zoned in on the feelings the dream created and brought you out. I’m sorry I know it’s intrusive but the way you were thrashing about I was afraid you’d hurt yourself.” Neville scooted out of the way as Draco moved to get out of the bed.

“Yeah, I have bad dreams sometimes, lot more recently.” Draco slowed as he said the last words, like he hadn’t meant for them to come out.

“Would you like to talk about them? Maybe it would help?” Neville offered as he perched on the edge of the bed, watching Draco walk to the sink and start the tap.

He pulled a flannel to run under the water, wringing it out he looked into the mirror to catch Neville’s eye. “I thought we’d decided to talk only about life and living. If I tell you about my dreams,,.” Draco’s face disappeared from the mirror as he dropped the flannel and grabbed the edge of the sink.

Neville launched himself from the bed and came up behind Draco, wrapping his arms around his waist. “You can tell me anything you want Draco.”

He was shivering so Neville drew him closer to warm him. Draco’s face came up to meet Neville’s in the mirror once more. “He’s got a snake.” He said, then swallowed hard. Neville was confused for a moment, but then a memory flashed in his head. One of the town boys, who had liked to tease him had told him that the Dark Lord had a snake that was supposed to be 10 meters long and able to see into your soul.

That was just a story his Gran had said when he recounted the tale to her later, but the way Draco was talking about it...”You’ve seen it?” Neville felt his eyebrows knit together as Draco’s eyes turned away from him.

“My family..” Draco pressed his lips together clearly debating if he should continue. Neville pressed his cheek to Draco’s temple. “Its okay, Draco. You can tell me.”

Draco swallowed thickly again, “They worked for him, my parents. I was just a kid and spoiled,” Draco huffed, “I didn’t really care about politics or magic, just myself, but then... my mum was passing secrets to the Rebel Alliance and he found out.” Draco’s body began to tremble harder and Neville ran his hands over his chest to calm him, like he used to do to gentle upset Banthas.

“He called us in, forced himself into her mind while I watched.” Draco’s chin quivered and he clenched it tight as Neville continued to hold him and listen. “It killed her..” He finished miserably his voice thick with emotion. Neville felt his own eyes well at the hurt in Draco’s voice. “Then..” Draco shuddered, “he fed her to it.” The words were forced out of Draco’s lips violently as he tilted his face down breathing heavily.

Neville had no words so he just held Draco. He couldn’t even imagine the horror Draco must have felt. “I’ve been having the dreams again, since I took this damn job. I guess just thinking about him..” Draco exhaled heavily then turned suddenly in Neville’s arms bringing their lips together violently.

“You’ll kill him.” Draco hissed tearing his lips away. “I know you will.” He said, pushing Neville back toward the bed, straddling him when he fell against it.

Neville was astonished when he felt Draco’s hard prick against him. “You’ve got power. I can feel it.” He said, his voice like gravel as he rubbed against Neville causing him to become quickly and painfully erect.

Neville wanted to speak but was too confused by the change in Draco’s emotions and the rush of arousal he was feeling. He could only moan and grunt as Draco pressed his shoulders down and ground his erection against Neville’s. “Your going to fuck me when you’ve got a good hold on that power,” Draco hissed, as Neville arched up seeking more of Draco as his words seared images into Neville’s brain that made him moan and his eyes water with desire.

“You’re gonna hold me down with your mind so I can’t move, lift my hips up,” Draco was sounding breathless now, “spread my arse,” Neville was coming and coming, calling Draco’s name, “and fuck me so hard...ah.” Draco came, his back arching as he flung his head back shouting his ‘ah’ to the ceiling.

All Neville could think was that it was the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen.

There hips continued to grind together as Draco slowed. Neville was covered in his and Draco’s come. He looked up to Draco, who he bent down to kiss his lips gently. The gentleness of the kiss took away some of the roughness of the encounter and Neville brought his hands to Draco’s face as he pulled back.

“I’ll kill him and that damn snake.” He promised, looking into Draco’s eyes and hoping he could see Neville’s sincerity in the promise. Draco’s shoulders dropped as he looked at Neville. “I believe you will.” He said, though Neville could hear the doubt in his voice.

Draco looked uncomfortable as he looked around the room, wincing when he noted the time display, “I do have to relive Hagrid.” He said sounding conflicted.

“You can’t rest some more? I’ll stay with you, help you if you need me.” Draco smiled weakly at him. “Thanks, but I’m fine and..” Draco’s cheeks actually turned a little pink, “you have helped me.” He bent and gave Neville another chaste kiss. “Thank you, Neville.” He whispered against Neville’s lips before sliding off the bed and padding back over the sink.

Draco picked up the flannel and began to wash himself. He looked over his shoulder at Neville and said, “You probably need another shower.” It was said as a suggestion, but Neville got the impression that maybe Draco wanted to be alone, so he agreed saying, “Yeah, I guess I do.”

He got out of the bed to make his way to the small bathroom adjoining his suite, stopping to place a quick kiss to the side of Draco’s face. “See you in the morning. Good night.” He said softly, as he pulled away from Draco.

Draco threw him a half a smile and a quiet, “Good night,” as Neville left the room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wizards in Space. A Star Wars/Harry Potter fusion.

“The comm from Rebel Command is ready.” Hermione voice had taken on an odd tenor as she made the announcement. Master Dumbledore had pulled his attention from Neville slowly. The spell work he was teaching Neville was very intense and required all of his attention as Master Dumbledore trained Neville to focus his power.

He had explained that words and movements had very little to do with magic or magical ability, but were a means of focusing the power in a Wizard or Witch. It was the focus that mattered in spell work. You had to really want to do whatever it was you were intending to do.

Neville had become distracted once already thinking about Draco’s mother and the fact that the Dark Lord had willingly murdered her in front of her child. Master Dumbledore had cleared his throat gently and Neville, chastised, had returned his attention to learning how to accio or bring items to himself.

He had not shared Draco’s story with Master. He felt a little guilty because of the omission, but it was Draco’s story to tell and it was not up to Neville to share it. He had slept fitfully after Draco left last night, but had become energized after a hearty breakfast. He’d only seen Draco in passing as he worked on the ship or grabbed snacks in the galley.

He and Hagrid had been taking turns in the cockpit and attending to the other needs of the ship. Hermione had been watching their practice quietly until she received the message that they were now gathering to watch.

Draco nodded and smiled at Neville as he entered the common area to hear the transmission. Master Dumbledore and Hermione had looked strangely at one another when a comm message had requested the presence of the ship’s crew for a live transmission, but had called in Draco and Hagrid to join them for the appointed time.

Once the group was assembled, Hermione opened the comm projector in her cybernetic arm and held it out for the group. The face of a rather severe looking woman popped into existence. “Master Dumbledore,” the woman greeted with a nod of her head.

“Madam McGonagall,” he greeted in return.

“I’m afraid we have some bad news.” Master Dumbledore and Hermione’s eyes had met briefly at the statement while Draco’s shoulders stiffened.

Neville leaned forward to listen to Madam McGonagall’s tinny voice. “Harry Potter and his party have been captured.” She said with little inflection. Dumbledore had opened his mouth to respond, but was cut off by Hagrid, “Ginny was in that party.” He looked to Draco who had crossed his arms in front of his chest. He made no response, but his eyes flicked to Master Dumbledore.

“Are you sure they are still alive?” Master Dumbledore asked gravely.

“Our contact says that they were taken alive.”

“The entire crew?” Draco asked pointedly, “You’re sure they are all alive?”

“In order to keep a low profile we kept the unit small, only Commander Weasley, Dobby,” Hermione made an audible gasp, “and Mr. Potter were on board the ship. Our informant tells us that they were all alive when the ship was taken.”

“Apparently, they were set upon by a Ministry Destroyer and Commander Weasley surrendered when they were unable to outrun the ship.”

“According to our source, Lord Voldemort’s command was informed that an Alderaan politician’s son had been seen boarding a ship with a known rebel solider, Commander Weasley. We don’t think they know who Mister Potter is, but we do know that the Dark Lord’s next in command, Master Snape is on board the ship to interrogate the party.”

“Snape!” Draco hissed viciously, before clenching his jaw, “If Snape is there, they’re already dead.”

“We don’t know that!” Hermione said.

“Is there any hope of rescue, Minerva?” Master Dumbledore cut in when Draco and Hermione both began to open their mouths at the same time.

“We don’t think any of our ships can get there in time Albus. Your ship is the closest and the fastest in the area.”

“No.” Draco said plainly.

“Master Dumbledore, if you would speak with Mr. Draco about the matter I’m sure we can come to some financial..” Mistress McGonagall went on as though Draco had not spoken.

“Bugger finances Draco, that’s Ginny they’re talkin about there. I’ve known her since she were born.” Hagrid cut in sharply. “She’s Ron’s sister and your friend.” He continued his voice rising. “And, we will help her!”

Draco shot Hagrid a glare as his hands came to his side to clench into fists. Neville didn’t think Draco would be foolish enough to try and start a fight with the giant, but readied himself to rescue Draco once Hagrid trounced him..just a little.. for being a prat.

Draco exhaled slowly unclenching his fists and jaw. “That bounty-hunter back at the port said I had a Ministry bounty on me.” He shook his head ruefully, “I suppose my loyal shipmates hear could try to collect it by turning me in. It would get us on the ship anyway.” He finished, shaking his head like he couldn’t believe the words that were coming from his mouth.

Hagrid’s body visibly relaxed as a small smile crept across his face. Neville caught Draco’s eyes and offered him an encouraging smile. Draco nodded before returning his attention to Mistress McGonagall.

Master Dumbledore and Hermione looked relieved as McGonagall continued in a very pleased sounding voice, “Excellent plan, Draco. I’m sure your shipmates will do a fine job.”

“And, we do have a way to get you out...our informant believes that once you’ve gotten Mr. Potter,” She raised her voice when she saw Hagrid open his mouth to protest, “And the rest of his party. That they can provide a route of escape. They will contact you once you’re on the ship. I’m sending the encrypted code to you Hermione. They will use it to identify themselves to you.”

“How reliable do you believe this informant to be Mistress.” Hermione questioned solemnly.

“As reliable as any spy, Hermione.” McGonagall replied. Neville noticed Draco bristle out of the corner of his eye.

“I have sent you the coordinates Hermione. Unless you have more questions, I will leave you to your planning.” Master Dumbledore looked to each of them and once everyone had responded ‘no’ with a shake of their head, bid Mistress McGonagall farewell.

____________________________

The rest of their day had been spent in planning. If everything went according to plan and the Ministry ship stayed on course they would intercept the ship is about 6 hours. Once on board, Draco was to work from the inside of the holding cells to find Commander Weasley, Potter and Dobby.

Hermione, Neville and Master Dumbledore would conceal themselves on the ship while Hagrid turned Draco over to the Ministry. Hagrid was to provide a distraction, so they could leave the ship, make their way to the Holding Cells, free Draco and the others and find their contact. Hopefully, their contact would come through with an escape route and they would be off the ship in under an hour.

They had all decided to get some sleep and rally at minus 2-hours to eat and go over contingencies. Neville hoped that he wouldn’t let Master Dumbledore or the others down. He’d made a great deal of progress, but had yet to use his power in a battle situation. He knew the others were concerned as well, but none had voiced them. Though he did see a worried glance or two from Draco as they planned.

Draco, who would be risking his life. Neville flipped over to his stomach. He was grateful that Hagrid had been able to convince Draco to participate in the rescue. He’d been having serious doubts about his level of involvement with the man when he initially refused to help in the rescue. He wondered if Hagrid knew of Draco’s history with the Ministry.

Neville flipped onto his back again. How was he supposed to rest knowing that they were getting into a situation that could prove fatal for them all. With a sigh, he sat up. Draco had not come to his room after they retired, but he had seen him heading to his stateroom down the hall. Neville didn’t bother with shoes or a shirt as he crept down the hall.

He stood for a moment in front of the door debating. If Draco was resting and he disturbed him, he would never forgive himself..”Uh!” Neville stepped back in shock when the door slid open.

“Well, how much longer were you planning to stand there?” Draco asked, his shoulder falling against the door jamb as a smile spread across his face.

Neville just shook his head for a second. “I could hear you thinking all the way down the hall.” Draco said, his expression amused.

“You knew?” Neville felt his brows draw together. Draco drew himself out of his leaning position in the doorway, becoming visibly uncomfortable. “I’m ah, not powerful or anything, but my mum taught me a few things growing up. She had some magical ability and I guess I do to.” He said, shrugging his shoulders.

“But Hermione said that children with magical ability are taken to be trained for the Ministry’s army. How?” Neville stopped, stepping closer as a dark look crossed Draco’s face. “My father is rather high up in the Ministry. The Dark Lord had no doubts about where my family’s allegiance lay and I was allowed to stay with them. I think that fact that I was coming close to being considered of age to join the Ministry’s army was one of the reason’s my mother became a spy.” Draco clenched his jaw, “She never wanted that for me.”

Neville brought his hand up to cup Draco’s jaw running his thumb across his lower lip.

“You know, we really should rest.”

Neville shrugged, “Can’t we rest together?”

Draco turned his face kissing the palm of Neville’s hand. “Sure, come on then.” He said, taking Neville’s hand and pulling him through the door.

________________________

This felt even more intimate than having sex with Draco. Neville’s heart fluttered as he and Draco lay in his bed curled around each other. Neville shivered and Draco pulled the coverlet up to his shoulder patting him as he lay his head back down on the pillow they shared.

They had spoken for the first hour or two as Neville shared stories about his life on the farm with Gran. Draco had laughed and called him a liar when several of the stories Neville had told about his Gran’s audacity and shear pig-headness seemed too unbelievable. They had drifted in and out of light dozing after that and Neville had woken to see Draco’s eyes softly studying him.

They were just lying here looking at one another, Neville stroking Draco’s hip under the cover. “I wish..” Neville began and stopped himself. Of course having more time would be wonderful, but he was quiet sure they didn’t have time to..to … well, have sex didn’t seem like the right term.

Draco huffed, “I do to. Let’s just say when you rescue me you’re in for one hell of a reward.” Draco said, his voice going husky and filled with all sorts of promise. They both started slightly when three beeps rang out in the room. “That’s our wake-up call, I do believe.”

“Yeah.” Neville answered quietly. “I..uh..” Neville tugged Draco back down as he began to rise from their huddle. “How about we seal the deal with a kiss?” Neville suggested.

Draco smiled at him cheekily. “I don’t know providing a reward before the rescue...but perhaps we can think of it as an incentive.” He said, leaning down so that the last words ghosted across Neville’s lips.

His lips were just a gentle press at first, but when Neville pressed back Draco moaned and increased the pressure bringing his hands to Neville’s face grazing his temples before they threaded into his hair. Neville made a small whimpering sound when he felt Draco begin to pull back. As there lips parted, he could feel the smirk curling Draco’s mouth. “We had better go or I will spend the next two hours shagging you instead of preparing for this mission.”

Neville only response was a sunny smile that made Draco roll his eyes at him as he pulled himself out bed.

_________________________________

Neville’s focus was waning. They had kept up the magical shields concealing them from not only tech scanners, but the Ministry troopers that had ransacked the ship once Hagrid had handed over Draco. Things had not gone as planned at all. Instead of just taking Draco, the Ministry troopers had stunned Hagrid and dragged them both away for questioning.

Only Master Dumbledore’s strong magical force had kept Neville from dropping their shield as Draco screamed at the men who stunned Hagrid. The sound had left a pit where Neville’s heart had been.

The last trooper was finally leaving the ship. They had overheard a trooper, responding to orders, say that the ship was to be left undamaged as Master Snape would be taking possession of the vessel.

Hermione and Master Dumbledore had shot a glance at one another at the statement, but Neville did not want to risk voicing his questions.

The ship went dark as is was powered down. It felt so strange, almost as if the ship had been a living thing, but now was just an empty shell. Neville felt the lurch as Master Dumbledore withdrew his power from their shield and gratefully dropped his power as well. “It is fortunate that Master Snape did not come to inspect the ship himself, Young Master Longbottom. I am quite certain he would have sensed our power.” He turned his head to regard Hermione, “I do find it odd that he has laid claim to this ship in particular.”

“As do I Master. Perhaps our contact will have some information on why the Ministry is so interested in this ship and apparently in Hagrid and Draco as well.”

“Yes, perhaps.” Master Dumbledore shot Neville a small smile that Neville was sure was meant to be reassuring. He could feel that his face had become tight with worry. “Do you think they’re alright Master?”

Master Dumbledore chuckled lightly, “I can sense Draco’s outrage quite plainly, Young Master. He is alive and I believe that Hagrid is as well.”

“Well,” Hermione said, projecting the schematics of the ship, “I do hope that will make it easier for us to find Draco and hopefully Harry and the rest of his party. Can you follow Draco’s feelings and lead us to them?”

“Easily, Hermione. Young Master Longbottom if you would?” Master Dumbledore nodded to Neville, who took a deep breath and tuned in to his power.. He began by reaching out through the ship to make sure it was clear, his consciousness leaving the walls of the ship for the first time. “There are two guards at the hanger doors, but they are focused on not letting anyone in to the area. A maintenance technician is on another ship, but he is busy with the repair he is attempting. There are sensors on the deck, but they seem to be for climate control.”

“Nothing that will pick up my tech?” Hermione asked.

“No, not that I can sense.”

“Very good Master Longbottom.” Master Dumbledore said, “Shall we?” He asked and when both Hermione and Neville nodded they head to The Falcon’s fore, where a storage room lead to an access point that would provide them cover as they disembarked.

They made there way through the ship silently. Using their senses to guide them through the darkened ship. When they finally emerged from the darkened ship Neville and Hermione both threw up their hands as there eyes readjusted to the light. “I believe that is our access point there, Hermione.” Dumbledore said, pointing to an access panel on the wall.

Neville reached out once again to make sure it would be safe for them to make their way the 10 yards or so to the panel. At his nod, Hermione ran to the panel using her cyber-arm to open it. Neville moved next and by the time he landed next to Hermione, the panel was already open. “Nice trick that.” Neville whispered to her.

“Yes, being kidnapped by the Ministry and forced to become their drone does have it’s advantages.” Her response was not said with venom, but Neville felt like he had insulted her. She smiled lightly, forgiving his thoughtless statement as Master Dumbledore silently bent next to them. “I shall go first.” He said, “Hermione and then you Young Master.” He instructed meeting their eyes in turn. He and Hermione nodded to Master Dumbledore then followed him into the dark passage.

___________________

They had been making their way through the access panels for a good 30 minutes now, taking breaks to make sure their schematics of the ship and Master Dumbledore’s sense of Draco’s location were in tune. Dumbledore was surprisingly agile for a man of his age Neville observed then berated himself, hoping that Master Dumbledore had not picked up on the thought.

They should be entering the security sector soon and would need to break into a comm panel just above the central command center for the sector. At this point, Hermione would send out the signal to their contact and wait for a response. They had been told to wait 10 minutes and if no response was made, to complete the rescue as quietly and quickly as possible. Without their contact it would likely turn bloody, but they hadn’t come this far just to turn back.

Neville hoped that their escape would go as planned. They silently waited as Hermione sent the signal then connected to the comm panel accessing the list of prisoners and their locations.

“It looks like they have Hagrid in a cell by himself and that they put Draco in with Commander Weasley.” She whispered, “Harry and Dobby have there own cell...” she trailed off as her eyes went distant for a moment before snapping back in focus, “..they’ve disabled most of Dobby’s cybernetic implants, but he seems to be healthy.” She finished, releasing a relieved sigh.

Neville opened his mouth to speak when a commotion loud enough to be heard through the metal separating them from the deck below caused them all to freeze. Neville could hear an authoritative voice barking out orders. There must have been responses, but they were so soft that they did not reach their ears.

Master Dumbledore looked at Neville assessingly and he felt the gentle prod of his thoughts. Concentrating he reached out to the deck below. There seemed to be around a dozen troopers in the process of switching posts.

The loud voice was coming from a man who seemed to be taking over the station. The men leaving their post seemed resigned and happy, while the group of troopers taking over where each tightly coiled and fraught with emotion. The man who was clearly barking out orders was filled with a myriad of conflicting emotions as well. Neville clearly sensed the man’s fear and distress, but buried beneath he sensed, relief.

His attempt to push deeper ended abruptly when the panel in front of them began to buzz. It was a tool being used to open the panel. They readied themselves for attack only to stop when, “It’s the signal. It’s him.” Hermione said, as a head popped through the panel.

The man’s white blond hair was a shock in the darkness. “Master Dumbeldore,” The man greeted with a smirk, “I had never thought to see you again in this lifetime.”

Master Dumbledore’s shocked gasp drew a worried look from Hermione as Neville readied to attack. “Young..” Master Dumbledore stopped then licked his lips shaking his head ruefully, “though perhaps not so young anymore, Mr. Malfoy. I must admit I am shocked.” Master Dumbledore said as the man, Mr. Malfoy’s, smirk turned into a look of regret. “Yes, well circumstances and people change. Do they not?” Mr. Malfoy said as he dropped back down to the floor below.

Neville peered at the hole left by the man’s exit. “Can you..” Mr. Malfoy’s words were cut off as Master Dumbledore moved forward toward the access point, leaping and landing soundlessly before him.

Neville and Hermione both looked down after Master Dumbledore. Hermione shrugged as Neville held out his hand. She grabbed it and Neville lowered her as far as his arm could reach. She let go and landed easily. She looked up offering to catch him. He hear a small huff escape Mr. Malfoy as Neville waved Hermione away. Concentrating he leapt, saying the words _Aresto Momentum_. He landed gently, a smile curving his lips.

He felt a blush cross his face at the look of pride on Master Dumbledore’s face. “Gods.” The man next to Master Dumbledore said reverently. “Is that the Longbottom boy?” Hermione tensed slightly and glanced at Master Dumbledore.

Master Dumbledore sighed, “Yes, he is. He is the picture of his mother is he not?” He said, turning his face to regard the other man. The man swallowed thickly, “Yes. Quite.” Mr. Malfoy said, licking his lips. Master Dumbledore’s face fell slightly, “I was sorry to hear about Narcissa.” He said, sincerity lacing his voice.

Mr. Malfoy huffed, “Are you really? Or do you think it was no less than I deserve?”

“Even if I thought you deserved punishment for the things you’ve done Mr. Malfoy. I would never wish Narcissa’s loss on you or your son.”

Mr. Malfoy straightened and inhaled sharply slowing letting the breath out. “Luc is gone..” Mr. Malfoy’s jaw clenched and something clicked in Neville’s mind. Draco made that face when he was upset. Neville’s eyes roamed over the man’s light hair and eyes. His skin tone was darker, but..

“I suspect the Dark Lord killed him soon after his mother died. He never liked for those closest to him to have connections to anything outside of himself.” The man said pursing his lips together.

“My apologies again. I had not heard.” Master Dumbledore looked truly grieved as he spoke. “Thank you Master. Though if not for those events I would not be here now to assist you.” The man finished solemnly.

“And will your men not wonder why their Admiral is on guard duty?” Master Dumbledore said looking to men surrounding them. Neville had been concentrating on their conversation and had neglected to read the men. He reached out, but Master Dumbledore lifted his hand bidding Neville to stop. Mr. Malfoy looked to Master Dumbledore. “These men are loyal to me. And as for my rank, I am but a mere Commander here. The Dark Lord’s murder of my family didn’t quite have the wished for results. I lost my rank and ended up here. Luckily for you.”

“And, for the Rebellion.” Hermione offered, stonily regarding Mr. Malfoy as she crossed her arms. Mr. Malfoy nodded at her arm, “Yes, well my loyalty was not forced on me as yours was, but the error of my ways has been made abundantly clear to me.”

Mr. Malfoy looked at the men around him and ordered, “Keep an eye out men. If anyone comes down that hall after us. Kill them.” He said, turning toward the hall he had motioned to when he made his order.

Master Dumbledore followed Mr. Malfoy as he head down the hall, Neville and Hermione falling in step behind them. “Do you know why they were looking for Harry?” Master Dumbledore asked.

Mr. Malfoy looked over his shoulder, “Actually, from what I can tell his capture was incidental. It was Commander Weasley they wanted.” Hermione looked over at Neville with a questioning look on his face. “He is taking her and the ship you arrived in on some mission, which I no longer have the rank to know anything about.”

Master Dumbledore nodded as they came to the first door. Mr. Malfoy touched a panel next to the door and it opened. A young man rose from the bedside of a tiny creature, turning to face the door. The look of rage on the man’s face dropped when his eyes met Master Dumbledore’s.

“Harry,” He greeted. “Master Dumbledore!” Harry shouted, running to throw his arm around Master Dumbledore. Neville’s eyes widened. He was sure he would never feel comfortable enough to put his arms around the man like that. Master patted him fondly smiling down at Harry’s face.

Hermione slipped past the men in the door dropping beside the small creature on the bed. “Dobby?” She whispered.

Harry turned to her. “They have him on something to keep him out. He doesn’t seem to be in pain anymore, but he was in bad shape after they removed his implants.” Harry said, looking worriedly at the being on the bed.

Neville thought he was an elf possibly, but he had never seen one before, so he was unsure. Hermione said, “Yes, he would be. The nerves are looking for the stimulation provided by the implants. His body would interpret the lack as pain.”

Hermione turned her head to Master Dumbledore, “Do you think we can move him?”

“We will have to child. Our time grows short.” He said consolingly.

“I’ll..” “I..” He and Harry began at the same time, looking at each other for the first time. A wry smile crossed Harry’s face. “You must be..um my partner?” He said his eyebrows lowering in question.

“Yes, I suppose I am.” Neville said smiling apologetically and hunching his shoulders.

“No, that’s alright. I can take him.” Hermione said, gently lifting the being from the bed. “Let’s get the other’s and get him to the ship so I can make him comfortable and run some diagnostics.”

They moved out of the room silently. Mr. Malfoy crossed the hall opening another door. Hagrid was setting on the tiny bed, which Neville figured was probably the same size as the bed that appeared to be swallowing Dobby, but next to his frame it looked ready to fold.

“Master Dumbledore! Thank the Gods! The bastards..” Hagrid stopped short when he saw Mr. Malfoy. “They stunned me and put me in here ..they were after the ship and Draco.” He added emphasis to the end of this statement.

“Why..?” Neville began, “so this has nothing to do with us?” Neville asked, looking to Master Dumbledore’s considering face. “It would appear that Commander Weasley, Draco and The Falcon are of some importance to the Ministry. We will have to make sure we deprive them of their prizes as soon as possible, Young Master Longbottom.”

Mr. Malfoy chuckled softly, “Yes, I hope I am present to see the look on Snape’s face when he finds out he has lost them.”

“The other two are being held at the end of the hall.” He continued as Master Dumbledore regarded him, quickly straightening and turning from the look Master Dumbledore was giving him. Neville looked at Harry. He could tell that they were both thinking that if Mr. Malfoy were present on such an occasion it would be unlikely that he would survive the encounter.

They followed the man down the hall. Harry skirting around Master Dumbledore so that he was standing right beside Mr. Malfoy as he opened the door.

The door slid open and Neville heard an excited “Harry!” As two arms and a face framed by red hair came into his view. Harry wrapped his arms around the woman, who was smiling broadly. Neville also slipped pass Master Dumbledore and Mr. Malfoy. Draco was leaning against the far wall smiling at the hugging pair when his eyes landed on Neville.

It had been only an hour or so, but Neville thought he had to feel as relieved as Harry and Commander Weasley had at seeing one another. “Draco.” Neville felt the smile cross his face as Draco came out of his casual pose and walked toward Neville, a leering smile that reminded Neville of the promise Draco had made, on his face.

“Luc?” A voice that sounded like it had been gutted said. Draco froze, the smile leaving his face. “Luc?” Neville heard a note of hope in the voice and turned to see that Mr. Malfoy had stepped into the cell an ecstatic look on his face. Harry and Commander Weasley had parted and were looking between the two men.

He didn’t even need to reach out to feel Draco’s shock. It was written all over his face.

Draco turned stiffly to Mr. Malfoy. “Father?” He said, breathless sounding.

A smile broke Mr. Malfoy’s face as he stepped closer. “Don’t!” Draco said sternly, causing the man to stop mid-step.

“Luc.” He said again, desperately.

Everyone in the cell froze. “Lucius Draconius Malfoy, I presume.” Master Dumbledore said.

Draco’s eyes darted to Dumbledore as his lips pressed together, turning them white.

“I..ah.” Mr. Malfoy said, a sharp breath cutting off his words, as he tried to compose himself.

“Dra..?” Commander Weasley began just to be cut off by Draco saying, “Let’s..” he was breathing heavily and Neville decided to risk stepping closer. Draco’s eyes shot to him briefly then back to Mr. Malfoy. “Let’s get out of here.” He said, his stare going blank as he moved suddenly to walk past the man in front of him.

“Wait.” Mr. Malfoy said reaching an arm out to stop Draco. Draco quickly side-stepped the hand, not even looking back to acknowledge the man’s outstretched arm.

“We should go.” Master Dumbledore said softly, as everyone in the room watched dumbly. Neville heard Draco’s steps down the hall and jogged past Master Dumbledore to catch up with him. He heard Hagrid call Draco’s name softly, but he must have been in as much shock as everyone else because the voice held no real strength and probably didn’t even reach Draco’s ears.

Neville caught with him at the end of the corridor. “Draco, wait.” He said, coming along side and placing a hand on his shoulder.

Draco turned a vicious glare at him, but stopped nonetheless. Neville searched his mind for a moment. “Don’t you want to..he’s helping us.” He implored.

“It’s too late.” “He let my mother die!” He seethed, flinging his arm to indicate the man down the hall. Neville’s eyes flashed to the group now making their way up the hall. Mr. Malfoy’s face and body showing none of the bravado he’d displayed earlier.

“But, he’s your father.” Neville said in a pleading voice, slightly squeezing Draco’s shoulder. Draco’s eyes flashed and Neville’s breath caught at the wave of power he felt from the other man. “He is nothing to me.” Draco gritted out, turning to exit the corridor. Neville followed him into the room, watching the man’s tight shoulders as he approached the command hub for the sector.

They were almost at the hub when a wave of dizziness came so suddenly Neville thought he legs were going to give out. He saw Draco hit his knees and instinctively shot out a shield against the attack. He made it the two steps to Draco, grabbing him before his entire body hit the floor.

He reached out and felt Draco’s life force still going strong, but he also sensed several..several bodies that either where dead or dying silently around the room. He felt a great power emanating from somewhere in the room. It was so strong he thought it must be the Dark Lord. It felt like there was a black hole in the room sucking all the happiness and energy out of him. He knew it was a spell but was working so hard to keep the shield protecting them up, that he couldn’t recall it’s counter.

He swung his head looking for Master Dumbledore‘s assistance. Neville could sense that he had shielded himself and the rest of his party against the attack, but little else. When he found Master Dumbledore, he followed the man’s eyes to what Neville is a moment of panic actually thought might be a blackhole. But, it was only a man, standing alone in the command hub. He had dark hair and eyes and was dressed head to toe in black. Neville had thought he saw the gleam and shape of a helmet, but was actually the man’s thick, greasy hair hanging around his face as he glared through it at Master Dumbledore.

“Dark Master Snape.”

  
Comments/reviews are always welcome!  


  



	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wizards in Space. A Star Wars/Harry Potter fusion.

Neville gasped audibly. The man Master Dumbledore had addressed was known to be the one of the most powerful Wizards in all the galaxy. His power only exceeded by the Dark Lord himself. He had known the man was on the ship, but the plan had been to make it out and off the ship before Snape even knew they were on board.

“Imagine my surprise Commander Malfoy,” The man addressed the Commander, but was glaring at Master Dumbledore, “when I saw that your unit had taken over duty in this sector. Especially, when the I had ordered that you be allowed no where near it once your son was captured.”

Mr. Malfoy’s eyes, which had been locked on the Dark Master’s turned to find his son. Neville held him closer, trying to reassure the man and himself that Draco was alright.

“What do you want with Luc?” Mr. Malfoy asked, clearly enraged.

“To be honest I didn’t know it was your son we were looking for. It is of little consequence to me who he is related to, but I need him and you as well Commander Weasley, so I’m afraid you’re going to have...”

“Young Master Longbottom,” Neville heard the voice clearly in his head. He met Dumbledore’s eyes and confirmed that the voice was in fact just in his head. “I believe you should be able to obtain a weapon. Do not attempt to use your power against Master Snape. There is a garbage panel to your..”

“What are you doing old man?” Snape growled. “You think I can’t feel your power. Your tricks are nothing to me now.” Neville didn’t doubt the man’s words. He knew he should follow Master’s wishes, but he couldn’t leave them like this. His eyes panned the room for an escape landing on Hermione and her now empty arms. They had a way out. Maybe if Neville distracted the man with his escape it would give the others a chance.

He saw a hand wrapped around a laser weapon, just inches from Draco’s heel. Their was no life left there, so his quiet _Accio_ met no resistance. The gun came to his hand and he turned to fire as it hit his palm aiming at Snape.

As he fired he felt Draco’s muscle’s stiffen as he began to wake. More shots rang out as the troopers with Snape began to fire. His shield protecting him and Draco against the firing weapons. He saw Snape’s eyes widen as he turned to see Neville pushing himself and Draco toward the chute. “Stop them!” He heard the man roar as they dropped through the chute.

Neville felt a jolt of joy from Master Dumbledore as he and Draco tumbled down.  
Draco clutched at him as they fell head first, though Neville could tell he was not yet fully conscious. The chute barely fit both their bodies, but there was a slight suction kept them moving. He couldn’t recall how ships like this treated trash, but he hoped they didn’t end up in the void of space or incinerated for their trouble.

He must have unconsciously been reaching out because he sensed their journey was coming to an end and cast _aresto momentum_ as the chute emptied into a room-sized receptacle. Neville flipped his body so that Draco landed on top of him.

He was breathing hard trying to process the adrenaline rush coursing through his body as Draco groggily attempted to lift himself from Neville’s body.

“What the bloody hell?” He moaned, drunken-sounding as his arms wobbled under his weight and the uneven pile they landed on.

“Easy, Draco, here.” Neville shook off his own dizziness to help Draco up as they both tried to find their footing in the loosely piled pieces of trash. The smell was horrendous and Neville opened his mouth to breath as Draco winced and brought his wrist up to his nose. “I think I’m going to be sick.” He said hoarsely.

Neville took his face in his hands, lifting it so he could take a closer look. Draco’s eyes were glazed, but clearing even as Neville watched. “Are you okay?”

“Um, I think.” He said, coughing to clear his throat, “I assume everything went to hell at some point.”

Neville looked around the huge room. “Hermione, Master Dumbledore!” He called, he and Draco both wincing as the sound reverberated off the walls and magnified. Neville shook his head. “Yeah.” Neville said coming back to Draco, “that’s probably an understatement.”

“What happened?”

“What’s the last thing you remember?” Neville asked, then moved his hands from Draco’s face to his shoulders moving him toward the door he spied over Draco’s shoulder. In all likelihood, it was used by recyclers to process the garbage before incineration, but it was a way out and they needed one- Now. It wouldn’t take long for someone to figure out their position.

The contingency had been that if they became separated they would each attempt to make it back to a rally point near the hanger where the ship was being kept. He reached out as he took Draco’s hand to help him toward the door. Master Dumbledore was there somewhere, but seemed to be blocking Neville’s attempts to reach him. Neville wondered if it was for his protection or an attempt to keep Snape out.

Neville looked over his shoulder as he pulled Draco along. He appeared to be deep in thought and distracted. Neville realized he hadn’t answered his question and shot him a worried look. Draco shook his head. “Did uh..did we see my..father?” He said, his voice low and uncharacteristically unsure.

“Yeah. That happened. We were heading to the comm sector for the cell block when you passed out. Dark Master Snape was waiting for us. He did something to us. You passed out and I almost went with you before I shielded us.”

“Snape!” Draco hissed the name, his body becoming a flurry of movement as he overtook Neville and pulled him up to the ledge where the door’s control panel blinked in the dimly lit room.

“We need to get out of here. He’ll rip you apart and serve you to the Dark Lord on a silver platter!” Draco said, ripping the panel open as he began to pull at the wiring inside.

“But that’s the thing Draco. He didn’t want me or Harry. He said he wanted you and Commander Weasley.” Draco’s brow creased as he looked at the wires. “He also wants the ship for some reason.” Neville added.

Draco’s eyes widened as his fingers froze. “Gin’s family.”

“What? What about them?”

Draco began working again. “That’s the only thing all those things have in common. God, they’ve probably been caught working for the Rebellion, but that wouldn’t bring Snape..” Draco trailed off, “they’re just low-level Ministry workers stuck on a port at the edge of the core. What could he possibly want with them?”

Neville shrugged helplessly, “I don’t know, but he must suspect something about me now. When we escaped I felt something snap into place. If he doesn’t know who we are, he’s getting there.”

Draco’s fingers continued to fumble as he set his jaw. “All the better reason to get off this ship as soon..as poss..ible.” The door whooshed open as Draco threw a grin at Neville.

“I don’t suppose you know how to get us back to the rally point?”

Neville exhaled. “I think I can hone in on Master Dumbledore. At the very least we can find him and make it back from the ship once we do.”

Draco popped his head out into the corridor and pulled it in again. “Do you feel anyone out there?” Neville shook his head ‘no’.

“You do realize, if we focus on finding Dumbledore we’ll probably find Snape too.”

“Yes, I do Draco. And no, we’re not leaving without them.”

Draco’s eyebrow arched. “I didn’t say we would, but the idea of running for it does have it’s appeal.” He said as they made their way into the corridor.

“So, up, down, to the hanger?” Neville felt a nudge in his mind, the surprise must have registered on his face because a flash of concern went across Draco’s.

“The hanger,” He paused, “they’re headed that way.” Neville said, following the pull from the mental nudge he just received and turning toward it. He threw his head in the direction he wanted and said, “Let’s go,” as Draco fell in step behind him.

_______________________________

They had been criss-crossing the ship for nearly 20 minutes before Draco spoke again. “I think we’ve been in this corridor before.” He whispered over Neville’s shoulder as they slowed near a cross walk. “We have, but there were troopers here before and now they’ve moved on. I thought I could find a way around it, but we need to take it.”

“They probably know that too. There could be a trap.” Neville nodded, as he reached out. “I don’t sense anything close, but I do sense that there are two groups of troopers concentrating their efforts. I think they’ve put off searching for us to deal with something that seems to be causing them a great deal of distress.”

They made their way down the hall. Neville stopped abruptly when he heard the very distinct voice of Master Dumbledore in his head. “Dumbledore?” Draco queried. “Yeah, they’re at the rally point.”

“And we are..?”

Neville smiled at him, “Close, only on the other side of the fighting.”

“We’ll probably be able to box them in.” Draco added. “But we’ve only the one gun.”

“Here you take the gun. I guess it’s time to put some of that training to use.”

“Are you mad? You barely just learned shield yourself and do a bit of occlumency. That’s hardly enough to overtake god knows how many troopers.”

Neville kept moving despite Draco protests. “We don’t need to overtake them. Just do enough damage that they have to regroup and keep them from getting more troopers.”

“Bullocks! I knew this would get us killed.” Draco said heatedly. Neville stopped and turned to face Draco. He halted exhaling and turning his head down guiltily. “I know I’m being a prat.”

“You are.” Neville said, before touching his lips to Draco. “But you have a promise to keep and I have every intention of collecting.” He said smiling at the incredulous look on Draco’s face.

“Your using sex to motivate me into a death trap.”

Neville shrugged his shoulders. “Did it work?”

Draco rolled his eyes, made several quick adjustments to his weapon, sighed deeply and said, “Come on then, let’s go,” as they turned to do down the corridor.

__________________

The fight was before them. Draco was his shadow as Neville worked hard to keep himself calm and focused. If anything happened to them because he couldn’t control himself... Neville felt a sharp poke in his side from Draco’s elbow. “That juncture they’re set up in can be closed off at either end. If we could make it around or through and shut if off long enough to make it to the ship.” Draco’s words were mimicked in head by Master Dumbledore’s thoughts.

Neville could feel exhaustion coming off the man in waves and he was truly afraid. If Master Dumbledore’s magic failed there would be no saving them. Neville jumped at the feel of a new force coming through with Master Dumbledore’s power. “Harry,” he said out loud. Draco glared at Neville. “What about him?”

“I feel him. He’s helping Master Dumbledore.”

“Really.” Draco said tersely. “Well, when your done feeling him up I have a plan.”

Neville shoulders went back at Draco’s tone. Was he jealous? “Okay, let’s hear your plan then.”

“You and I take a position at the rear of the formation. Take out two of their men. You making sure we’re not heard or seen, put on their suits and just walk on through. You can let Master Dumbledore know not to fire at us, can’t you?”

“Yes, that’s brilliant.”

They moved slowly as Neville shielded their presence. He could feel his body pouring sweat with the effort and he was starving. They caught a break when a trooper pulled back a few steps to fix an issue with his weapon. The opportunity was too good. Neville pushed his shield around the trooper as the butt of Draco’s weapon came down at the juncture of the man’s suit and helmet. It was a hard hit and succeeded in knocking him out. Neville and Draco drug the man around the corner. Draco quickly changing into the man’s uniform.

Once they had tied and gagged the man with his own clothes they opened an access panel and threw him in. “I’ll bring another back here for you. Stay shielded, but let me out.”

Neville nodded as Draco pulled on the helmet. He felt his will sticking to Draco as he reluctantly allowed him out of the shield. He counted to 30 and was preparing to edge around the corner to see if Draco had been captured when two men came around the corner. Draco’s weapon was crashing down before the trooper knew what was happening.

The man’s suit was a very tight fit, but Neville managed to get into it as Draco bound and deposited the trooper with his friend. “We’d better get going.” Draco said, quickly placing the panel back.

Neville nodded then connected his mind to Master Dumbledore’s. He was even more exhausted as he continued to pour his power and will into the shield. Harry’s exhaustion was evident as well. He could sense the relief of both men as they confirmed the message and locked in on his magic.

He and Draco made their way to the back of the group firing and moving when they could. They moved and fired in spurts, so it wouldn’t look too suspicious as they made their way to the front. Their shots were going wide of the barrier the other’s had set up at the rally point. They too had acquired weapons and were returning fire.

Master Dumbledore was managing to deflect most of the fire, but as his shield weakened, more and more was getting through. Neville could feel the presence of Snape close by and hesitated when he realized that the man was near the front of the battle. He was using his magic to push against the shield. He too was becoming tired and Neville wondered if he should make some move against the man.

Master Dumbledore must have heard the thought because a very firm ‘No’ rang through his head. He mentally nodded to Master Dumbledore and fell back into pattern with Draco, who was now ahead of him.

They were only steps behind the front line of troopers now. Snape was standing there, shielding fire from Hermione and Commander Weasley as he pushed against the barrier. The man was the picture of calm concentration despite the chaos around him.

Neville looked to Draco and nodded. They stood firing widely as though attacking the group of people hiding behind the barrier. Neville threw up a shield behind them, stumbling when he felt Snape’s force attack the shield.

Master Dumbledore’s force attached itself more intensely to Neville’s magic just as he was about to be overtaken. Draco grabbed his arm as he stumbled again and pulled him into a dive behind the torn out panel Commander Weasley was firing from. Draco pulling off his helmet and immediately returning firing.

“Okay, we’re here old man. I certainly hope you have a plan that doesn’t include fighting an entire ship of troopers.” Draco barked at Master Dumbledore, earning an angry glare from Harry.

Commander Weasley answered instead, “Your..uh Mr. Malfoy and Hagrid are making their way to Engineering. They’re going to open the hanger and meet us there. We’re just waiting for confirmation.” She said tilting her head to Hermione.

Neville wrinkled his nose. He thought the garbage had smelled awful. “Don’t ask.” Hermione said when Draco took notice of the stench and their rather dingy appearance. “Let’s just say,” she stopped to return fire, “we didn’t have the pleasure of a garbage chute nearby.”

Draco grimaced as he scooted a few more inches from Commander Weasley. “Neville put down your weapon and concentrate on helping Master Dumbledore.” Hermione ordered.

Neville gave his weapon to Draco and crawled to Master Dumbledore and Harry removing the claustrophobic helmet along the way. Harry and Master Dumbledore where concentrating intensely as they sat amidst the chaos. Neville noted that Snape’s demeanor had been the same. “Master Dumbledore?” He said touching the man’s upturned hand.

“Ah, Young Master Longbottom, I am glad to see that you and Draco made it.” The man panted. Sweat was pouring off his face and Harry’s as they kept their magic concentrated on the shield.

Concern knitted his brow as he pushed more of his magic into the shield in an effort to provide them some respite. Merging his power fully with Master Dumbledore and Harry sent his senses spinning. He could feel the shield pressing out and the pressure from Snape’s attempts to break through. It took a moment to orient his magic to where it was most needed, filling in as Master Dumbledore pulled back to rest.

He could hear and feel Draco, Commander Weasley and Hermione near him, firing in turn as Hermione filled Draco in on the plan to get them to the ship. Mr. Malfoy and several officers loyal to him had made their way onto an engineering deck and were busily working to disable the ship while Hagrid was re-starting The Falcon.

Once they were ready Mr. Malfoy would use his encrypted comm signal to let Hermione know it was time to move. Draco told them how they could block off the hallway using the control panels to slow down their pursuers, suggesting that Hermione concentrate on getting the doors ready while he took up her firing position.

Hermione repositioned herself and began working on the panel at the end of the corridor as Draco and Commander Weasley continued to fire. It seemed to Neville that more and more fire was making it through the barrier. He could also feel increased pressure from Snape as he continued to push against the shield.

He heard what he could only call whispers coming through the man’s magical force. He couldn’t make really make them out, though he did occasionally hear Master Dumbledore’s responses. The words began to piece together in his mind. He felt himself and Harry, who must have also been listening, waver when the nature of the message seemed to indicate that Master Dumbledore was actually trying to persuade Snape to defect.

Neville forced himself to re-focus when a barrage of shots rang through their shield. He could sense Harry’s concern and Master Dumbledore’s reassurances to them that all was well.

Neville couldn’t understand why Master Dumbledore was trying to appeal to this man. He doubted Snape would listen. He wasn’t conscious of pushing himself into Master Dumbledore mind until he was there. It was the first time he’d been able to do more than one magical task at a time. He knew he should pull back but when he felt Harry there to, he couldn’t resist. Perhaps Master Dumbledore was allowing them in in an effort to explain his actions.

He thought perhaps they was inside a...a memory. He could hear and see snippets of action. Master Dumbledore’s emotions where full of fear and hope as well as a deep, deep hurt. All these feeling seemed to be associated with Snape in some way or another. Neville began to get confused and was tempted to pull back when everything suddenly came into to focus.

Master Dumbledore had loved him. He heard Harry gasp. He couldn’t believe that the reserved Master he knew was allowing them access such personal information. Memories of a shy, young man beset by darkness and doubt. Master Dumbledore’s memories showed that he spent a great deal of time with the young man Snape had been, but always kept himself distant. Growing more so as the young man became darker and darker.

Neville wondered how he would feel if it were Draco on the other side of that barrier. The thought made his stomach ache. Draco had been one of them he could have been on the other side of that barrier, if not for the lose of his mother.

“Master Dumbledore! Mr. Malfoy is ready.” Hermione called. The noise must have made it through the shield because he not only felt Snape pull back, but heard his shout of, “Move!” to the troopers around him.

Hermione’s cybernetic arm was still hooked into the corridors’ panel. She called for Draco’s help so he turned to Neville and said, “Here!” shoving his weapon into Neville’s hands. Neville looked to Master Dumbledore, who nodded as he re-focused his power and pushed back into the shield as Neville pulled out. He fired from Draco’s position as the troopers began to move in-mass toward them.

Commander Weasley was a wonder, taking them down shot after shot. Neville’s shots were hitting their marks, but the pattern was no where as neat. He focused on those getting closer to the barrier, making sure to keep the perimeter clear so the doors would be able to close when they moved.

Neville kept himself open waiting for Master Dumbledore’s signal. He heard Hermione and Draco working frantically and gave only a slight start when the intersection doors began to move. They had a few seconds as they continued to trade fire while to door closed.

Neville could hear vicious words coming from Snape, curses and spells intertwining with his orders. At least one trooper dropping to the ground, grasping his throat when he hesitated.

The door finally shut and though he wasn’t linked to Harry and Master Dumbledore he could feel the shield drop as they withdrew their power. Both men where breathing heavily as Hermione shouted, “We need to move now!”

Neville lent a hand to Master Dumbledore as he stumbled a bit, Harry taking his other side as they rushed toward Hermione and Draco. He saw Commander Weasley walking backward just over his shoulder weapon at the ready. Hermione and Draco took a right at the end of the corridor, a hiss of sound hit Neville’s ears and he moved a little quicker to make sure what it was.

He felt relief wash over him as he saw it was a huge hanger door hissing under the pressure of being lifted. Draco reached back for the weapon on his shoulder walking and scanning the area. The Falcon’s bay doors were open and the ship’s running lights were up. Neville could hear as well as feel the engine running, just ready to spring into action. Hermione reached the bay platform just steps ahead of Draco disappearing quickly from Neville’s view.

Draco swung himself toward the cockpit as soon as he reached the top of the platform, calling out orders to Hagrid, who was bellowing back that he’d already done everything that Draco was asking him to do. He, Harry and Master Dumbledore had just stepped off the bay door platform when it began to close. Commander Weasley bumped Neville’s shoulder as she turned around and shouted, “Draco, I’ve got the tail gun!”

“Right!” he returned over his shoulder. Neville assisted Master Dumbledore to one of the rumble seats near the cockpit watching as Harry pulled out a seat next to him. Harry nodded to Neville’s unspoken query and headed into the cockpit. “Everything’s ready, but how are we getting out?” Draco asked in a rush.

“Ye’r..um..dad’s gonna get the doors when we give’m the signal. They’ve engineering and are gonna give us a chance to get away.” Hagrid replied.

“How’s he?” Draco asked, then stalled, mouth open slightly before he shook his head clenching his jaw shut. Neville could see Draco’s jaw continue to clench and unclench as he began to check The Falcon’s systems.

“Draco, can I do anything?” Neville asked from the door. He saw Draco shaking his head no, but Hagrid broke in, “Where’s Hermione? She’s to give the signal.” Neville turned to go find her only to see her rushing toward him. “Are you ready?”

“Yes! Yes!” Draco called, as the ships engines began to hum and whine. Hermione entered the pit already punching code into her comm system. Neville opened his mouth to ask Draco if he wanted to say anything to his father but shut it back. There really wasn’t much to say now, he supposed, especially over a coded comm system.

They all started as laser fire erupted..well..from them. Draco hit a button, “Gin, what the hell?”

“They’ve made it through!” She responded far more calmly than Neville felt she had any right to. Draco cursed viciously hitting a few other buttons. A small part of the ship’s windows turned opaque as the image of dozens of troopers falling in the wake of The Falcon’s powerful tail guns popped up. The dark figure of Snape was clearly visible as a sea of white troopers entered firing at the ship.

Neville felt the ship lurch as the force-field covering the bay exit disappeared. The image of all those troopers suddenly taking to the air would have been amusing if it hadn’t been for the fact that as soon as he saw the men lift on the screen, they were flying out past the ship into the cold death of space. Draco unlocked the landing gear and The Falcon began to slowly make it’s way to the bay exit. Neville looked down to find Hermione’s human hand on his arm, he looked into her eyes and saw his own dismay reflected back. All those troopers had been someone’s child or brother before being pressed into the Dark Lord‘s service. Another reason to hope the war ended sooner rather than later.

They said nothing as Hermione dropped her hand to take a seat next to Master Dumbledore. Draco looked over his shoulder as they edged out of the bay. His eyes met Neville’s. He could sense the man’s emotions clearly. He wanted to comfort him, but now was not the time and they both knew it. “Grab a seat,” Draco ordered, “I’m taking her to hyper the second we’re out.”

Neville took the nav chair behind Draco, dropping into it and pulling on the safety belt just as he felt the ship lurched into hyper speed and they made their escape.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wizards in Space. A Star Wars/Harry Potter fusion.

They had been traveling in silence for nearly an hour. They had each taken turn about getting cleaned up, but for some reason had all wondered back to the seats surrounding the cock-pit. Neville was so tired that he flinched when his stomach growled loudly. He’d forgotten how ravished he was and now that the rush of trying to survive had passed his body was in serious need of replenishing his stores.

“I agree with you stomach Young Master. Let us take advantage of the generous provisions provided by our Captain.” Master Dumbledore nodded to the back of Draco’s head as he rose.

“Course.” Draco replied curtly without turning. Neville had been outright staring at the man for most of the trip, only diverting his attention when Hermione had pardoned herself to check on Dobby. She had thanked Hagrid for bringing him to the ship and making sure he was stable. Neville had not even thought to ask after the tiny being in all the ruckus.

Hagrid accepted her thanks with a humble “Anyone would’a done the same,” as she made her way back to the ships infirmary.

Neville jumped up to lend Master Dumbledore a hand as he began to stand, but Commander Weasley and Harry beat him to it, each taking an arm.

“Hagrid, your in better shape than any of them. I’ve got it here. Go get them settled and get the food on.” Draco said, again without turning to face the group behind him.

Though he was famished he hung back as Hagrid followed Master Dumbledore, Harry and Gin to the galley. He saw Draco’s shoulders stiffen has he approached. “You’ve got to be starving.” He said, still facing the control panel.

“I am, but I just wanted to..”

“Don’t say your sorry,” Draco voice was ice, “I’m not. He got what he deserved. Hell, better than he deserved after what happened to my mother. I’m just sorry I wasn’t...” Draco’s jaw clenched around the words as his whole body tensed.

Neville could feel the man’s control slipping and placed a hand on his shoulder. He wanted to wrap his arms around him, but the pilot’s chair wouldn’t allow it and Draco didn’t seem inclined to move.

“It’s okay Draco. If you want to talk..ugh..” Neville grunted under the pressure of Draco’s surge. The man had thrown himself at Neville, moving so fast that Neville’s tired muscles nearly didn’t react quickly enough to prevent a fall. Draco attached his mouth to Neville’s roughly, grabbing Neville’s hair with both hands and wrapping his legs around Neville’s waist. Neville stumbled reaching one hand to steady himself against the chair he’d been sitting in, using the other to keep Draco from falling.

He tried to tear his mouth from Draco’s but he just pushed harder against Neville’s lips. Neville could taste a little blood and wondered if it was his or Draco’s.

Finally, steady he brought his other arm up to Draco’s shoulder and pushed back. He wanted to ask Draco to slow down, to take a minute, but the second their lips broke contact Draco ordered breathlessly, “Fuck me. Fuck me now!”

Okay, that was it. Neville swung his weight and Draco around so that Draco’s shoulders were against the safest looking wall of the bridge and used the leverage to pull Draco hands and legs from his person. “No, we are not doing this.”

“Don’t you want your reward?” Draco tried as he swooped in for another kiss. Neville avoided his lips, pushing him back against the wall. “Not like this, Draco!”

“Well, if you want it, this is the only way your going to get it. Fuck me or get out of my cockpit.” He said, a dangerous edge to his voice. Neville took a deep, steadying breath releasing it slowly as he closed his eyes. “Don’t try any of the magical calming shit with me.”

“I’m trying to calm myself down, so I don’t throttle you!” Neville replied through gritted teeth.

Draco tried to wrangle out of Neville’s hands so he relented, releasing the man, who brushed past him going back to the pilot chair he had abandoned. Neville huffed at his obvious dismissal.

“I..if you want to talk later. I’m going eat, shower and try to catch some sleep. Even if you don’t want to talk, I’ll..you know, if you need to sleep. I’ll do my best..” Neville hated that he didn’t know what to say to Draco.

“I’ll...” Draco started gruffly, cutting himself off, finally looking over his shoulder and meeting Neville’s eyes. “I’ll keep it in mind.” He said, his voice softening. “Go eat, get some rest. We’ll be meeting with the rally ship in 10 hours and you’ll want to be rested.” His eyes drifted down as he returned his attention to the panel in front of him .

“Yeah.” Neville said numbly. He couldn’t believe that he had known Draco for only a few days, and now, the thought of leaving hurt, badly. He shut off the pain. He couldn’t deal with that right now. “I’ll do that,” he finished quietly. Neville turned to the cockpit exit resting his shoulder against the door jamb for a moment as he gathered himself and went to join the others in the galley.

_____________________________

  
They had all eaten well. Hermione had just settled in to her meal after making a nutrition drink for Dobby and feeding him first, before coming back to join the them. She reported that he was doing well, but would need repairs as soon as possible.

Hagrid had eaten quickly returning to the cockpit with a plate for Draco. At least he would have some nourishment, Neville thought.

“I know that you all are in need of rest, but of course you realize that the Dark Lord now knows that you are both alive and well and with me. He will likely do what ever it takes to find us. Young Master Longbottom, I regret to inform you that you should contact your Grandmother as soon as possible to let her know it would be advisable that she go into hiding once again.”

Neville nodded. He hated that his grandmother would have to give up everything she knew again because of him, but her safety was more important than the farm and she had enough money to make it off planet. They could always go back after he and Harry defeated the Dark Lord. He was lost in his own thoughts as Harry shared that his family had decided to go into hiding when they received the comm that the time had come and should be already secreted away in the Yavin system.

“But that’s not what they wanted. Not originally,” Commander Weasley spoke up, “they made it pretty clear they wanted me and Draco and the ship.” She looked down at her hands as she took a breath. “Have you heard anything about what they wanted. Could you sense anything?”

“I’m afraid not my child.” Master Dumbledore said, offering a sad smile.

“Do you have any idea why they would want you Ginny?” Harry asked, concern lacing his voice.

She shrugged helpless, “The only thing I can..” She swallowed harshly, “if they wanted us and The Falcon, the only thing I can think is my family. Draco was mates with my brothers, this ship belonged to my brother Ron,” She paused and took a shuddering breath, “I’ve not been in contact with them since I left to join the rebellion. Didn’t want them to talk me out it.” Her voice was hoarse by the time she finished.

Harry reached out and took her hand. “We’ll get a message to them.” Harry said soothingly. “Let them know that you’ve been identified as a Rebel and find a way for them to go into hiding.”

Neville’s eye caught a glimpse of movement at the doorway. Draco was standing there, looking at the group gathered around the table ruefully. “Come on Gin, if they know about you and me and this ship. You know it’s probably to late to warn your family about anything. The smartest thing you can do, we can do, is get as far away from the Ministry as possible,” he shrugged his shoulders, “wait till they lose interest.”

Neville felt his mouth hanging open. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing.

“You can’t really expect me to do that.” She seethed, without turning to face him.

A sad sort of smile painted his face, “No, I don’t, but I did say it was the smartest option and therefore probably the last one you would take.”

Harry pulled his hand from Ginny’s and stood glaring at Draco, “How dare you speak to her like that!” He said his fist balling up. “You don’t know that anything has happened to her family and you’ve no call to worry or insult her.”

“No, he’s right.” Ginny interrupted Harry harshly, “On all counts, it seems.” She said looking over her shoulder at Draco. “Once we reach the rally ship, I’m going to Cloud City. I’ve got to make sure they’re okay.” She arched an eyebrow, “I don’t suppose you’d let me borrow The Falcon?”

Draco crossed his arms over his chest and shook his head. “You’re likely going into a trap. I’ll have no part of it.” He said, his voice’s tenor matching his stance.

“Fine.” Ginny said coldly, “I’ll find another ship, but I’m going just the same.”

Harry’s glare switched from Draco to Commander Weasley, “No!” His voice softened when she turned to face him, “Send them a message, before you decide to go. If they..”

“I’ll be in the middle of swamp if I go to Dagobah with you. I won’t have a quick way off planet and a comm won’t let me see them with my own eyes.” Her jaw was set as she spoke.

Harry looked like he wanted to argue, but fell back into his chair instead looking defeated. Master Dumbledore had a finger up to his lip quietly watching the exchange. Neville could sense that Harry was torn. He wanted to go with Commander Weasley to keep her safe, to be close to her. He felt himself blush a bit, he wondered if Harry and Master Dumbledore could pick up on his feelings for Draco as easily as he could pick up on Harry’s feelings for Commander Weasley.

Draco began to move through the room toward the hall leading to the state-rooms.

“Draco?” Hermione asked, catching his eye as he slowed. “I need to get Dobby to a base with both medical and engineering shops to rebuild some of his implants. I have some credits saved up. If you would drop us on your way to where ever it is your going. I would gladly pay what I have. Dagobah will not have what we need and the x-wings won’t provide him the care he needs until we reach the nearest base.”

Draco nodded, “No need to worry about credits. I’ll be passing Hoth on the way out of this sector. The base there should have what you need. If you’d be kind enough to persuade them to part with a few supplies I’ll take it as payment.”

She nodded curtly and went back to her plate. Draco nodded back before continuing out of the room. Neville only just kept himself from following Draco down the hall. He was torn now. Part of him was reconsidering throttling Draco, while another part wanted to follow him back to his room to hold him and take care of him. Instead, he drew his attention back to Master Dumbledore as he lay out their plans for Dagobah .

______________________________________

He’d spent some time getting to know Harry after their meal. He’d had a very different upbringing from Neville. He’d lived in a city all his life, been politically active on his home planet, even working to change things from within the Ministry with his father.

Mr. Dursely was what Harry called a ‘real politician’. Good enough at compromise to keep Alderaan safe and smart enough to recognize that the Ministry was in no way interested in doing anything that didn’t serve the Dark Lord’s will.

He’d had a brother he was close with and though he’d always known he was adopted his parents were well, his parents. He’d only really known he was different when Master Dumbledore would visit. He would work with Harry to help him control his magic, which was particularly important, since he was under constant public scrutiny. The training had kept him safe and kept him hidden.

Though they were both enjoying the conversation Neville couldn’t help but notice how often Harry’s eyes drifted to Commander Weasley. She was busily plotting the course she would need to take to get to Cloud City, hopefully avoiding Ministry notice. He’d felt Harry’s pangs of worry and had tried to be re-assuring as did Master Dumbledore in his own subtle way.

Harry had tried to talk her into forgoing her mission to see her family alone, but it had lead to her leaving the table in a huff as Neville tried to distract Harry with questions about Alderaan.

Neville had wanted to ask Master Dumbledore about Snape, but knew now was not the right time, so he reigned in his curiosity and was letting the subject lie for now.

Hermione had excused herself after the meal to go back to Dobby. Neville had berated himself for being so thoughtless and had offered to watch over him so she could get some rest. She had thanked him for the offer, but refused saying she could rest with him in the medical bay.

Master Dumbledore’s bone-cracking yawn had reminded him of his own weariness and they all drifted off to their quarters.

Commander Weasley had pointed Harry toward a suite and took ‘her usual room’ near the medical bay. He’d showered and crawled into bed. And though exhausted, he was tossing and turning again. He reached out. Just in case. Draco was tossing and turning as well, his mind whirling while his body simultaneously craved yet refused to rest. He sighed to himself pushing the cover to the floor as he rose. He supposed the worst that could happen was getting a door shut in his face. At least he would know and maybe he would be able to get some sleep.

The door to Draco’s quarters opened as he approached. He could see surprise on Draco’s face. The look falling away, as a quiet smile came to Draco’s lips as he cast his eyes down to study the floor.

“I was coming to apologize.” He said haltingly.

Neville crossed his arms, “No need. I know you were upset. I just wanted..wanted to see you.”

Draco lifted his face, his light eyes honing in like lasers. Neville could feel the whirl of emotions from the other man. He could also feel Draco’s attempts to bury those feelings as deeply as possible.

“That’s not going to work you know.” Neville said the words without thinking and regretted them when Draco’s eyes narrowed dangerously. “Stop reading me.” He hissed. “You think just because you have to the power to do something you should do it.”

Neville felt himself flush. “I don’t want you running around in my head!” Draco finished viciously, turning to go back into his room. Neville rushed through the door before it could close. “I’m sorry Draco!” That got the man to stop walking away at least. “I shouldn’t have done that. I just want to help you believe it or not.”

“Yes, well, I didn’t ask for your help. I’ve been doing fine on my own.” Draco said, still giving Neville his back.

“I know. I’ll try to hold back, though I’m still learning. Let’s just spend some time together. We may never see each other again after we meet with the rally ship and I’d like for us to part well.” Neville finished feeling lame.

Relief washed over him when he saw the sharp angle of Draco’s shoulders fall as he exhaled heavily. “Yes, I’d like that as well.” He said, turning to face Neville.

Neville walked slowly to him placing a hand on his cheek as they came chest to chest. “Let’s lie down and rest and we can talk..” He raised his voice slightly over Draco attempt to protest, “or not talk we can do whatever you want. Alright?”

Draco tilted his head so that his face turned into Neville palm. “Anything I want?” He said a smirk playing at the corner of his mouth. Neville smiled a little back at him. “Anything?” He said trying for the lightness that Draco obviously desired.

Draco took the hand on his check in his and began to walk backwards toward the bed. Neville huffed and shook his head ruefully. “What?” Draco asked, attempting to sound innocent.

“You try that innocent voice on someone who doesn’t know you.”

Draco shrugged, “It works.” That sent an unpleasant spike of jealousy through his stomach that must have shown on his face. Draco grimaced slightly, “Sorry.” He said his voice pitching low before rising as he continued, “No talk of unpleasant things here. Just me,” He ducked his head conspiratorially, “and you.” Neville nodded to him as they came to a stop at Draco’s bed.

Draco turned his face into Neville’s palm kissing the sensitive at his wrist. Neville gasped at the sharp spike of pleasure it sent through him. “I do believe I owe you a reward.” Draco said huskily, his breath skating over the still wet, sensitive skin of Neville’s wrist.

“I think we saved each other.” Neville said, feeling himself blush. He hadn’t meant to say it that way. He was making this harder than it had to be. He should do what Draco did and bury his feelings. Draco’s hand came up and slid around his neck. “I suppose we did at that. I guess that means I get to reward you,” Draco said leaning in to Neville, a hairs breath from his lips, “and you get to reward me.” Neville could hear a slight challenge in Draco’s voice, but ignored it for a taste of his lips.  
__________________________________

Neville was dirty and sweaty again, but floating on the high of his third orgasm in two hours made worrying about it seem silly. They could always take a shower. Oh, a shower with Draco, his eyes which had been at half-mast widened. Draco was looking at him smugly, chin propped on his elbow. “You should rest, you’re half asleep as it is. Soon...” He let the word trail off. But Neville knew what he was going to say and he didn’t want to break their rule about leaving unpleasant talk out of their bed.

But then it struck Neville heavily, “We’ll never see each other again.”

Draco pressed his lips together tightly looking down at Neville’s chest for a moment before bringing his eyes to meet Neville’s. “You could..” He exhaled the words slowly, “come with me.” Neville went still as his stomach dropped. Draco’s words sped up as he said, “We’ll lay low for a few months, find a system so far away from the Ministry it will make Tattooine look like a suburb. I have contacts that could get us work, shipping or smuggling.” He had risen to sit on his heels as he spoke getting more excited as Neville continued to listen.

“There are worlds and peoples that you wouldn’t believe existed if you didn’t see them with your own eyes.” Draco stopped abruptly, acting a little embarrassed by his outburst. It made Neville smile as he scooted into a sitting position. He drew him in for a brief kiss. “I would love to go with you.” Neville swallowed and continued quickly, “but I have to do this first.”

Draco pulled away, “Well, I guess it’s never going to happen then.”

“Draco!” Neville said, trying to keep his temper.

“You know I’ve actually been on a couple of haunted ships and the last thing I need is a dead man hanging about, so...” Draco said, pointing to the door. Was he honestly throwing Neville out of bed after they had just spent hours making love. Several trinkets begin to tap-dance across the surface of a chest and it took Neville a moment to realize it was him and not the ship causing the movement.

He stood pulling his emotions and power in calming himself. He grabbed his pants and began to pull them on as Draco turned to glare at him.

“I have to do this!”

“No you don’t! Just because some old man.”

“My parents...”

“Mine are just as dead as yours!” Draco shouted, then pulled back a step. “They would want for you what my mother wanted for me. My own life. If you go, even if you make it...” Draco’s shoulders slumped as his voice calmed, “you’ll have to live your life dedicated to some cause, like the rest of them. They are all alone. They wonder the galaxy doing good works and saving everyone else and they do it alone. My father used to say that’s why they were so few Wizards left,” Draco huffed, “to dedicated to their studies and their causes ever take the time to make more little wizards.”

“I care for you Draco, so much, but I won’t, can’t live for just myself if I’m needed. If I have the power to help the Rebellion I have to learn how to control it and I have to use. Anything less would be immoral.”

Neville continued, “And, some Wizards and Witches may choose to be alone,” Neville looked into Draco’s eyes and felt victorious when the glare softened in response, “but I don’t want to be. I don’t think our wishes for the future are so far apart. Maybe after?”

Draco crossed his arm looking obstinate despite his nudity.

“Asides, I think the way Ginny and Harry keep looking at each other, there’ll be little Witches and Wizards all over the place,” Neville hoped some levity would change the subject from his imminent death, “if they stop fighting long enough.”

Draco shook his head ruefully, “Well, if he thinks sleeping with her will stop her from arguing with him, he’s an even bigger idiot than I thought.”

Neville’s back straightened as his shoulders went back. “You and Ginny?”

Draco shrugged. “Your best mate’s sister?” Neville continued, then walked to where his shirt had landed picking it up while he processed that information, he looked back to Draco, who was eyeing him curiously. “Don’t you have an honor at all?”

Draco’s arms dropped in surprise, “What?” He said, his brow beginning to furrow in confusion.

Neville shook his head, “I understand wanting to save yourself, or if you don’t believe in a cause, but your best mate’s sister, that’s just...”

“Are you fucking with me? Your angry about that!”

“Oh, and so when I left with you on this grand adventure how long would it be before you were giving tours to everyone who set foot on this ship?”

Draco was shaking his head wide-eyed, “I can’t believe your angry about that. It was over before it started.”

“And was it worth your friendship, losing the people who took you in after..” Neville pulled on his shirt, biting his lip. He didn’t’ want to drag Draco’s poor mum into the middle of this.

Draco took a step back like he’d been pushed, then clenched his hands into fists as he set his jaw. “Well, we all can’t go around saving the universe and everyone in it.” He snarled.

“You don’t have to!” God Neville felt tired again, “But you’ve got to have some code, some line you won’t cross. You asked me to leave everything and everyone behind and I wanted to, for a just a second I did, but, if you’re nothing more than a self-centered prat with no morals then we can never be together like that Draco. I need you..I need a better person than that in my life.” Neville finished sharply.

Draco turned his face away, keeping his body tight and jaw clenched. He apparently had nothing to say to that, which was all the response Neville needed. He said a stern, “Goodbye,” and left.

______________________

Neville felt incredibly uncomfortable. He was used to going unnoticed, but since they had boarded the rally ship every face turned to him as he, Harry and Master Dumbledore assisted Ginny while she prepared her ship for the trip to Cloud City.

The only person not looking at them was Draco. He and Hagrid were making a few repairs to the outside of the Falcon, while Hermione directed several droids loading supplies. He wanted to give the man a proper good-bye, but since it was obvious he wasn't welcome he turned back to help Ginny as she packed as many supplies as possible in the tiny x-wing she would be spending the next week in.

The trip would have only taken a couple of days in The Falcon. Harry had suggested she broach the topic with Draco again, but she refused, saying that Draco had given his answer.

Neville suspected that Harry's suggestion had less to do with the length of her trip and more to do with having Draco and Hagrid with her in case she needed help once she arrived at Cloud City. He noticed them shooting furtive glances at one another and was suddenly grateful that Draco had the courage or maybe it was the gall to jump Neville the first chance he got. At least they got to have, well, whatever it was that they had. He looked back to the Falcon and managed to catch a glimpse of Draco's face turning away.

Had he been watching? A soft cough brought his attention back to his task. "Our ship is ready." Master Dumbledore said solemnly. "We really must go, we have much to do."

Harry grimaced as he turned to Ginny. "Well, I guess I'll see you after you've checked on your family." He said, not really meeting her eyes.

"Yeah," Ginny said, nodding to Neville and Master Dumbledore, "with any luck, and if my mum doesn't kill me, I'll meet you planetside in a little over 2 weeks." She attempted to sound joking, but it fell flat. Neville could feel that Harry was just on the verge of losing it and moved to place a hand on his arm reaching out mentally to console the man.

Harry calmed, but could not bring himself to speak as he nodded to Ginny. They began to turn and walk toward the ship that would take them to Dagobah, when Harry stopped turning back to Ginny. He pulled his arm from Neville’s and reached for Ginny. Neville heard a small gasp escape her lips as Harry pulled her close catching her lips in a kiss.

Neville felt eyes on him again as he watched them. He caught Draco watching him this time. His heart heavy, already missing the stubborn prat, he ventured a small smile at him. He felt his heart lift when the smile was returned.

He hadn't realized that his feet were moving until he felt Master Dumbledore's hand cup his elbow. Neville swung his head around to see what Master Dumbledore needed only to met with a pair of sad eyes shinning at him. "Young Master, " He started slowly, "I would never presume to interfere, but I must know that your heart and mind are dedicated to this mission. Anything less, could mean disaster for us all."

Neville inhaled sharply. He was being selfish wanting to run to Draco maybe let himself be talked in to taking his offer. Freedom, fun, maybe even love, but without honor -leaving his friends and family behind to face the future alone. He nodded to Master Dumbledore, opening himself up, so that the man could sense his commitment to the cause and to them. He wouldn't abandon them or those that were depending on him.

He let Master Dumbledore feel the hurt too. He knew if anyone would understand the pain of Neville’s decision it would be Master Dumbledore. He turned to wave farewell to Draco, but the man was gone when he did.

______________________

The ship they were taking to Dagobah was the same model as Draco's but far more heavily armored. Neville hadn't realized how much of the Falcon’s armaments and shielding where missing until he saw the Phoenix. She was impressive and built for war, while the Falcon was lighter and much faster.

He hoped that the Falcon did her job keeping Draco safe and away from the Ministry. The ship’s Captain interrupted Neville's thoughts when he opened a comm to announce their imminent departure. Harry exhaled heavily next to him. He and Ginny had parted quickly after their kiss, with a couple of quiet good-bye’s. Then had followed Master Dumbledore to the Phoenix in silence. He hoped Ginny and her family would be kept safe as well. His message to Gran was being encrypted and sent via a secure comm link. He hoped she would heed his warning and leave Tattooine.

Neville smiled to himself. Only a few days ago the only other person whose safety he worried about had been Gran's. Now, Draco, Ginny, Hermione and her little friend Dobby, Master Dumbledore and Harry.

If they made it through this they would all have to come out to the farm after the rains. See Tatooine for the few days each cycle she was naturally lush and green. Gran would have a fit of course, but he liked the idea and decided that it would be the dream he would have, hold on to, to make it through his training and the battle ahead.

Draco would look...wonderful walking by his side as the cacti bloomed. Neville would teach him the name of every plant and Draco could tell him about all the planets he had visited. A whoosh of air disturbed his fantasy. Awareness niggled at him as Harry rose from his seat.

Ginny, oh she was in uniform, Commander Weasley came running into the common area, a sack thrown over her shoulder. He hair wild where she had changed from the civvies she had been wearing just minutes ago.

"Ginny!"

"Harry," She said smiling broadly at him, before acknowledging Master Dumbledore and Neville with a nod of her head. "I'm coming along after all."

"What..that's wonderful Gin.." She gave Harry a slightly pleading look as a crewman entered the room, "Uh, Commander Weasley. Did you hear from your family?"

Neville felt hope only to have it dashed as Commander Weasley's face fell. "No, no not that. Draco and Hagrid came to me with a plan to go check on my family. Swears they'll be in and out in no time and report back to me as soon as they know anything."

Neville was standing before he knew it. "What?"

"Yeah, Hermione's going as well, once they have Dobby fixed up. But the Falcon's fast enough that even with the stop off at the base they would've beat me there."

Neville felt his brow knit in worry. It was one thing to want Draco to do something selfless, to believe in something outside of himself. It was another to face the fact that he may be heading into a trap, especially if it was because of something Neville had said or done.

A cool hand touched his check. He looked into Commander Weasley's soft eyes, "He's a prat, but for all his brags, he is the best and fastest pilot I've ever known and coming from a girl who grew up on a space port that is something. He'll be fine. Draco has good instincts and good company and," Commander Weasley's smile brightened, "a good reason to stay safe." Neville felt his damnable blush return.

Harry clapped him on the shoulder and said, "Yeah, Neville he'll be fine and he's got Hermione with him. She's brilliant. If he can't figure a way out, she will. He couldn't have a better crew with him." Neville exhaled and closed his eyes as Ginny's hand fell away and the Phoenix's engines started up. Once they went into hyperspeed he wouldn't be able to feel Draco anymore, so he opened his mind and reached for him.

He could feel Harry, Commander Weasley and Master Dumbledore watching him and noted that they too, were thinking of those they cared for on the Falcon. Harry and Master Dumbledore worrying for Hermione and Dobby, while Ginny hoped that Hagrid and Draco would keep each other safe. Neville had to let Draco know, know that he was proud of him- no that didn't sound right, was worried about him- no he didn't want that thought to distract Draco. The fantasy he'd had of walking through Gran's gardens at night as the cacti bloomed came back to him.

He sought Draco's consciousness and well, knocked seeking entrance. He felt Draco's emotions curl in before opening up. Neville gently pushed the thought into Draco's head. The feel of the night air during the rainy season, the smell of the flowers, the picture Neville had painted of them looking at the sky together. Once Draco allowed the thought into his conscious mind it was almost like they were already there together under the night sky. Neville felt his throat go tight only to huff out a laugh when he heard very loud and clear in his mind, "It's a date."

He sent as many positive thoughts to Draco as he could as he felt the Phoenix begin to move, preparing to leave the bay. Draco began to pull back from their connection as someone took his attention, bidding Neville, good-bye, parting with a very vivid reminder of Neville’s promised reward..if..when, he felt the conscious change in the wording, Neville defeated the Dark Lord.

Neville felt himself shiver as the image played in his mind.

He opened his eyes to find Harry and Ginny standing shoulder to shoulder smiling at him. He didn't think Harry or Master Dumbledore had been privy to those thoughts, but the redness of his face probably displayed them as clearly as if he had said them out loud.

The Captain's voice broke in, ordering everyone into their seats for the jump to hyperspace. Harry re-took his seat and pulled one down for Ginny next to him. Neville met Master Dumbledore's eyes and noted the sadness below the gentle gleam of his eyes as he smiled at Neville. "I believe Young Masters that we all have much to learn about each other and ourselves in the coming days."

Neville nodded, "I believe that as well, Master."

Master Dumbledore turned his face to the large glass atrium above the common area. Neville followed his eyes looking at the endless field of stars. A magic all their own. "As long as we have faith in ourselves and each other. We will be victorious." Dumbledore turned to regard Harry and Ginny, tilting his head thoughtfully, he said, "Some would say that power and will are the strongest forces in the galaxy, but the ones who say that," Master Dumbledore turned to Neville, "have never known love."

Neville smiled as the ship lurched and the universe went white around them.

_________________________

Meanwhile.....

He woke up, feeling unusually cloudy and confused.

He was injured, hurt badly from what he could tell and.. naked.

A thought. He had taken a potion.

He shouldn't be waking up.

His eyes tried to focus but it was too dark. At least it was until the darkness moved. That wasn't right. It was a man.

A pitiful moan was all that managed to escape Lucius's lips as a face he knew well came into focus. He wanted to yell, scream at the man that he should be dead. He'd waited until he saw the him step into the bay before releasing the force-field holding the air and pressure in the bay. He'd sacrificed dozens of troopers to see the man's end. Then once he had made sure The Falcon and his son were gone taking the specially-brewed potion that was supposed to take his life as quickly and painlessly as possible.

"You know," Snape began snidely as he walked from one side of the..the table to the other. Why was he on a table? "It is not safe to apparate in space, but it is possible despite what those idiots at the Academy wanted to believe."

Lucius could just make out Snape lifting his arm, his eyes still going in and out of focus. Well, lifting what used to be his arm. His laughter caught in his throat and turned into a vicious coughing fit that racked his body causing his muscles to spasm. He felt someone press a cup to his mouth and was shocked to see the cybernetic hand holding the cup belonged to Snape and not one of the sick-bay droids.

The water felt good against his parched throat as he sipped at it, until Snape took the cup away. Lucius could feel his lungs and heart calming as he caught his breath. He was able to focus on more now. He wasn't in the sickbay, nor was he in a holding cell. The mess or maybe storage? He hadn't been in this part of the ship often and certainly never lying on a table ...

His heart froze.

He felt his jaw clench as Snape’s attention came back to him after setting the cup on a nearby tray. Lucius could feel restraints attaching his body to the table and pulled at them to test their strength. Snape's face, usually stone cold, softened briefly. "I have no intention of feeding you to anything. At least, not yet. You know, I was actually quiet fond of Narcissa. She was a very intelligent woman. I was shocked at her betrayal."

"She hated him and you." Lucius managed to hiss the words out, before taking a deep breath to quiet the pain in his lungs. Snape lifted an eyebrow at Lucius's interruption. He always hated being questioned. Lucius had a flash of a conversation they'd had when they were young men. Snape had wanted to be a teacher. He couldn't picture this man guiding children through the Academy. The man who'd had that dream was long gone.

"Yes, but her loyalty to you kept her faithful. I always wondered what changed."

The muscles of Lucius's face screamed, but he smiled despite it. "So, this isn't a friendly visit." He gasped out.

That actually got a smirk out of the man. "Not precisely." Snape's eyes darted away, looking at something outside of Lucius's field of vision as he nodded. "So I know why you betrayed our Lord, but why Narcissa?"

He hoped that Luc would take everything he and Narcissa had taught him to heart and hide himself so far away from the Ministry that he would never have to deal with these vipers ever again. "He intended Luc to replace you." Lucius felt his smile broaden as a flash went across Snape's face. Anyone who hadn't been anticipating the look would have missed it.

"You're son would never be able to wield the power I do!" Snape’s voice rose, causing movement around the room. It was never a good thing to be in reach of the man when he lost his temper.

"Precisely." Lucius tried his best to sound strong, though his voice still sounded like it had been run across a grater. "Narcissa would never have her son be that man's puppet. And, I was too blind to see that it would destroy our son as surely as you have been destroyed."

"You are the one who's destruction is eminent!" Snape hissed as he rushed back to Lucius's table glaring down at him.

He hoped Snape could tell he was smiling, though he suspected it looked more like a grimace. He'd barely survived losing Narcissa, then when Luc disappeared he was so sure that he had been killed by either the Dark Lord or Snape that he'd been no more than a dead man walking since. The only thing that had kept him going had been finding Narcissa's contact from the Alliance and taking her place. The moment they had made contact he had prepared the potion for him and the loyal allies he had found on the ship. They were not going to met their end mind-raped by that bastard and fed to his beast. Except..

He met Snape's eyes. They were still burning with anger even as a smile crept across his face. "It took some time to get the mixture of medicine and magic just right to save you. Tested it on your co-conspirators first, they were not quite so lucky has you, perhaps seeing Luc again has given you a reason to live." The false sincerity sounded like poison falling from his lips.

"He prefers Draco." Lucius replied coldly.

Snape merely nodded, before being distracted by a cyber he recognized from Engineering, who came into the circle of light to whisper in Snape's ear. He strained to listen, but the voice was too low. The man stepped away as Snape's focus came back to him.

"It has been a pleasure Lucius. Give my regards to the Dark Lord will you." Snape said, almost happily.

Lucius went limp. Perhaps he would die before they made it back to Coruscant, hell, he would make sure of it.

"Now, we can't have any of that." Snape said tutting at him. "We must keep you well for our Lord." Snape's eyes flashed to someone and back as Lucius arched off the table. His muscles screamed as cold liquid surrounded him.

"Carbonite." Snape yelled over the pouring liquid. Lucius could just make out his dark silhouette through the steam coming off the freezing liquid. "An excellent storage method for food." He called as Lucius's back spasmed painfully trying to get away from the liquid as it invaded his pores freezing instantly.

Lucius felt his heart fill up with fresh anger, he wanted to attack, to tell Snape that he would dance on his and the Dark Lord's graves! Instead his vision dimmed as his consciousness faded out.

  
  


Comments/reviews are always welcome! 

  



End file.
